Hiccup Haddock and the Philosopher's Stone
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: Now, I know there was a story with the same name as this, but I didn't read that story nor can I find it. I can assure you, this story is different from the other. This story contains characters from all your favorite animated movies taking the place of most if not all Harry Potter characters. Now, the Super Six (plus 3) will be taking turns being Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and etc. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Martha stood in Jack and Eugene's room with the other seven babies, while Manny and the other parents stood around the house – wands ready for a fight. They were told by the headmaster of Hogwarts that Drago was coming for the nine babies, but no one knew why.

Outside the house Stoick, to Manny's right, asked: "Drac, are you sure it's safe to leave Martha alone with the children?"

"She'll be fine, Stoick – someone has to protect our children." Manny replied.

To his left Kari Krona asked: "But why your home?"

Manny sighed exhaustedly. "Why, is everyone asking these questions now!?"

"Uh-oh, the Count's mad. Bleh bleh bleh." Valka laughed.

Manny wore an agitated face. "I don't say that."

"Look!" Kari's husband, Backen, pointed to the cloudy night sky at a cloud in the form of a skull.

The skulls mouth opened and then many Death Eaters landed and the battle began. As spells were being deflected from all sides, a large cloaked figure landed behind Manny, and began walking towards his home.

Manny saw the figure and blocked another spell. "Stupefy!" The Death Eater was too slow to block the spell and was stunned. Manny turned to the figure walking to his house. "Carpe Retractum!" The spell began to pull the cloaked figure to Manny.

The cloaked figure turned to Manny and casted Confringo, but Manny dodged the attack, and it killed the Death Eater Manny stunned. The figure then yelled: "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Manny countered the attack.

The two spells collided, creating a gold orb to form at their connection. As the killing spell began to overpower the disarming charm, the clocked figure removed his hood from over his head, and revealed himself to be Drago.

Manny was enraged by the sight of Drago and his charm began to push back against Drago's spell, but the collision became a deadlock.

Stoick defeated his Death Eater, turned to Drago, and used Defodio.

Drago stopped the collision, blocked Stoick's spell, and disappeared with Apparition – all in one swift motion.

Stoick looked at Manny. "Where did he – "

Martha screamed!

"Martha!" Manny ran to his door, but it was locked.

"Crucio!" Manny heard someone yell; he turned, and saw a Death Eater casting the curse at Stoick. Manny was about to cast a spell, but…

"Avada – "

Manny turned to his left to see a Death Eater about to kill him, but he quickly casted Avifors and turned the enemy into a bird. He quickly turned back to see Stoick do the same, even under the Cruciatus Curse. "Alohomora." He ran into his house, went up the stairs to the children, but halfway up the stairs – he was hit with Crucio! Manny slowly went down to his knees…

"Deprimo!" Valka casted upon the Death Eater in the doorway, he blasted into many pieces, blood and organs strewn all over the entrance of the house.

Manny was free to go up to the children, he made it to the door. "Alohomora."

Right at that moment all the Death Eaters disappeared.

Manny came into the room and turned around quickly inspecting the room with his wand ready for battle. He looked at the nine babies in the three play pins, he took a step toward them, but he then turned to see his wife Martha lying on the floor, with her eyes wide and soulless.

"Oh, Martha." Manny whined as tears formed in his eyes and he slowly walked to her. "No." He fell to his knees and held her. "Martha!" His tears cascaded down his cheeks. "No, Martha!" He wept loudly as he held her tightly and began to rock back and forth. "Martha-a-a…"

The fate of those nine children, Jack and Eugene, Elsa and Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup, Astrid and Merida, and Rapunzel, were sealed that night.

Hiccup Haddock and the Philosopher's Stone


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years have passed since the death of Martha Frost; it is now the birthday of Merida DunBroch, the youngest of the nine. Jack Frost is the oldest being born in January, Elsa and Anna are twins…born in February, but Elsa is three hours older than Anna. Hiccup was born in March, Kristoff, his adopted brother, was born in April. Astrid Hofferson was born in May; Eugene Frost, another adopted child, was born in June. Then, Rapunzel Krona was born in July and Merida in August. Being the best nine friends in the world and having close birthdays has been fun for the children since the start and makes their parents happy that all children have been so close, just like them.

While the nine children were roughhousing inside the DunBroch household, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Elinor stood from her couch, as her and the rest of the parents were sitting in the living room talking. When Elinor opened the door, she gasped. "Gobber!" She smiled widely.

"Elinor!" Gobber said excitedly with a wide smile and then the two hugged, Gobber hugging with his right arm…his left being quartered and adorned with his wand as his appendage.

Stoick came up and yelled: "Gobber!" He threw his arms out wide.

"Stoick!" Gobber threw out his arms too and they hugged.

Valka stood next to Stoick when the two men separated. "Hello, Gobber." She smiled.

"Hello, Valka." Gobber smiled, grabbed her hand, and kissed her on the cheek as she too kissed his cheek.

Elinor put her hands on her hips. "And where was my kiss, Gobber?" She sarcastically sassed.

"Right here." Gobber walked towards Elinor with a goofy grin.

"Don't you dare kiss my wife you dirty Irishman!" Fergus dramatically yelled and pointed at Gobber.

Gobber played along with Fergus. "I'll kiss whoever I please you prude Scot!"

They stood in front of the other, leaned close, and stared intently…then they started to smile and…

"AHH!" They both yelled with wide smiles and tightly hugged!

They separated and Gobber nonchalantly said: "Stupefy." He smiled at the paralyzed man, turned to Elinor, who giggled at him, and kissed her on the cheek.

When Gobber turned, he saw that Stoick and Valka went back into the living room; he put his arm over Elinor's shoulders as she had her arm around the middle of his back and they walked to the living room.

The children ran by the doorway, separating the kitchen and the entrance of the house, Hiccup stopped…looked at Gobber, yelled his name, and hugged him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber hugged the small boy.

"Gobber!" Astrid and Kristoff both yelled and ran to Gobber.

"Astrid!" Gobber hugged the girl. "Kristoff!" He hugged the large boy. "My you sure are getting big."

Astrid grinned and quickly said: "But not strong."

"Yeah huh." Kristoff pushed Astrid.

"Nuh-uh." Astrid then punched Kristoff in the stomach and he fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

Gobber lightly chuckled at the two.

"But I'm better at magic than the both of them." Hiccup nonchalantly said.

"You've been practicing, huh?" Gobber asked and Hiccup nodded. "Good!" He patted Hiccup's head.

Astrid then left with a 'pfft'.

Kristoff and Hiccup watched her leave, looked at each other, and shrugged.

Gobber grinned at the boys. "You two go back and play."

"Alright!" They said and ran off.

Fergus put his hands on Gobber's shoulders and said: "Never do that again."

Gobber chuckled. "No promises." He patted Fergus' left hand.

When Gobber entered the living room, he kissed and hugged the women, hugged the men, but he hugged and kissed Manny; for which, he has been doing so since Martha's death.

Once they all sat down, Elinor was the first to speak.

"So, where's Merida's present, Gobber?" Elinor tilted her head to the side.

"Or did you not bring her one like you did the other children this year?" Agnarr Arendal asked.

Hiccup shushed the others as they all stood upstairs at the end of the stairs.

"Actually", Gobber reached into his large pocket, "I brought all of them gifts." He then pulled out nine envelopes.

Eugene perked up. "Money?" He grinned and the others shushed him.

Astrid's father, Oscar, asked: "They were accepted?"

"Accepted?" Astrid whispered.

"Yes!" Gobber jumped to his feet! "Your children are going to Hogwarts!"

The children gasped and then leaned closer to the scene before them.

"Why aren't you all excited?" Gobber asked.

Manny sighed heavily. "I'm afraid they won't be safe there."

Gobber laughed. "Safe!? There's no safer place for them than Hogwarts!"

"Can you guarantee their safety?" Astrid's mother, Hadara, asked.

Gobber chuckled. "Once you know who-"

Hiccup fell halfway down the stairs, interrupting Gobber. Hiccup looked at the adults, grinned, and faked a small laugh. The others facepalmed, except Kristoff, he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Gobber walked to the stairs and offered the envelopes to the kids. "Happy Birthday to all of you." He smiled widely.

They all took an envelope, sat down on the stairs, opened up their envelope, and started reading.

Hiccup: "Dear Mr. Haddock –"

Astrid: "We are pleased to inform you –"

Anna: "That you have been accepted –"

Elsa: "At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Merida: "Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival –"

Rapunzel: "The dates for which shall be duly advised –"

Eugene: "Please ensure that the utmost attention be made of the list of requirements attached herewith."

Kristoff: "We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage."

Jack: "Sincerely yours –"

All children: "UNCLE NICK!?" They looked at the adults.

All the parents were shocked by what their children said.

Iduna, the twins' mother, found her voice first. "Claus is the new Headmaster?"

Gobber turned to all of them with a smirk. "Still worried about their safety?"

"Why didn't he tell us he was the new Headmaster?" Manny asked.

Gobber pointed his wand at the kids. "He wanted it to be a surprise."

"CAN WE GO TO HOGWARTS!?" The kids all yelled, gripping the handrail, leaning over it…waiting on the adults answer.

Manny looked to the floor, looked up, and saw that the other parents were looking at him. He knew why they were looking at him; he looked back down to the ground, smiled, and then smiled at the other parents.

They all looked at their children. "YOU CAN GO!"

The kids jumped up and down, cheered, and ran up stairs into Merida's room to continue celebrating.

The parents laughed and then-

Gobber began to dance as he sang: "I've got my wand, and I've got my spells, and I love my wife with the ugly nails. I'm a wizard through and through!"

The women cheered and clapped for Gobber while the men just clapped.

Gobber bowed. "Thank you, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the animated characters within this chapter.

* * *

As Gobber and the nine children walked to The Leaky Cauldron, on Gobber's right: Hiccup, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Merida – his left: Astrid, Jack, Eugene, and Rapunzel; Hiccup looked up at Gobber and asked…

"Where is Diagon Alley – and why are we going to The Leaky Cauldron?"

Gobber chuckled. "You'll see."

They entered The Leaky Cauldron.

As they made their way in, the bartender called to Gobber. "Ay, Gobber! The usual?" She called, with two people in front of her.

"No thanks, Doris (Ugly Stepsister from Shrek 2). I'm on official Hogwarts business – just helping these nine youngsters get their school supplies." He patted Hiccup's shoulder.

Doris looked astonished. "Are those THE Nine?" She said loudly enough for everyone to hear and they all stopped talking and looked at the kids.

Gobber sighed, somewhat disappointedly. "Yes, yes they are."

Doris smiled and put her hands over her chest. "Well bless my soul."

"Welcome back, Mr. Haddock. Welcome back." One man shook Hiccup's hand and Hiccup gave him an odd smile.

"Norma Wiggins (Grammy Norma from The Lorax), Mr. Haddock", the elderly lady shook Kristoff's hand; "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." Kristoff also gave a weird smile.

"Hello, children. Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet all of you." A small lean man with what appeared to be a turban around his head said to them.

Gobber smiled lightly. "Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Kids, this is Professor Weaseltown –"

"Weselton." He sharply said to Gobber.

Gobber cleared his throat. "Right – Weselton. He'll be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh", Anna said with a faint smile, "nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Weselton rubbed his hands together as he looked at Anna's. "Fearfully fascinating subject." He said and looked at the kids. "Not that all of you need it, eh?" He made an awkward laugh and all the kids shared a genuine smile.

"Heh." Gobber let out. "Well we ought to be going. Lots to buy."

"Goodbye." They said to Weselton and he nodded to them as they all left.

Once Gobber opened the door to the back, he said: "See you guys? You're famous."

"But why?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah", Merida started, "all those people – how do they know who we are?"

Gobber then said: "Don't know if I should be the one to tell you all." Gobber then tapped around these empty spaces in the brick wall in front of him with his wand and then the wall opened up, brick by brick, practically folding back, and revealing a busy street market. "Welcome – to Diagon Alley."

They began to walk through the street.

Gobber gestured to a store. "Here you'll be getting your quill and your ink – and over there, your bits and bobs for witchcraft and wizardry." He pointed to the store.

As they came across other kids looking into a window at a broom one of them said: "It's a world class racing broom."

"Wow!" Another practically yelled. "Look at it! The new Isle-o-Berk 2000!"

The nine all gawked at it.

"It's the fastest model yet." Another kid put the cherry on top.

"So, how are we gonna pay for all of this?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah", Jack started, "our parents didn't give us any money."

Gobber stated: "That's because they wanted you all to go into Gringotts; the wizard bank." He pointed at the large bank. "No safer place – except Hogwarts probably."

Once they made it inside, the kids started to look at all the creatures whistling as they worked.

Rapunzel then asked: "Goblins?"

"Hey!" One turned to her angrily and then sneezed.

"They're Dwarves, Rapunzel." Gobber told her. "They don't like to be called anything else."

They then made it to the front desk.

Gobber cleared his throat to get the attention of the Dwarf sitting at the front desk. "These children would like to make withdrawals."

"Oh." The dwarf said and then leaned over the desk to look down at the kids with a smile. "And do they have their keys?"

"I've got them actually." Gobber dug into his pocket and the dwarf gave him a confused look and sat back down. "Ha!" Gobber pulled out what looked like keys for a janitor. "There's the little demons. Oh – and there's something else." He held out a piece of paper that was tied. "Professor North gave me this." He handed the paper to the dwarf. "It's about You-Know-What in vault you-know-which."

"Very well." The dwarf said.

Gobber turned to the kids. "So, who wants to go and who wants to stay behind?"

None of the kids said anything.

"None of you?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'll go with you, Gobber."

"Great!" Gobber cheered. "Let's go." The two walked off and left the other eight to wait.

Jack folded his arms. "Dwarves, huh? Why are they whistling?"

The dwarf above them sitting in the front desk answered Jack's question. "It's what we do while we work. It's a dwarf thing."

Anna smiled at the dwarf. "And your name is?"

The dwarf smiled. "My name is, Doc." He winked at them and sat back down.

After sometime, Gobber and Hiccup came back, and Hiccup gave everyone their sacks of gold.

When they made it to the door, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel got next to Hiccup, as he counted his gold, behind everyone else.

"So, what was it like?" Merida asked.

Hiccup put his gold back into his sack. "Kinda creepy." He put it in his pocket. "And", he started to whisper, "Gobber got this thing from another vault."

Jack whispered along. "What was it?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, but it was small – wrapped and tied up for some reason."

Rapunzel hugged her wad of hair in her arms against her chest. "Weird." (Should've made note of this in the last chapter, but – Rapunzel's hair is 35 feet long in this story)

Then Gobber took them to a pet store, they all rushed in, but Kristoff, Merida, and Eugene stopped and turned to Gobber.

Kristoff began: "We can't get anything like a reindeer –"

Merida and Eugene followed: "Or a horse –"

All three: "Can we?"

"Sorry." Gobber scratched the back of his head. "You have to get a smaller pet than those."

"Whoa." Hiccup said as he looked at a black iguana with green eyes.

Gobber walked up behind Hiccup. "Ah, very rare that one."

"It's so cool." Hiccup put his hand against the glass and the iguana put its claw in front of Hiccup's hand. "Awesome."

"If you want him – you gotta name him." Gobber stated.

The iguana yawned, showing off its gums.

Hiccup grinned and said: "Toothless."

"Fine name." Gobber patted Hiccup's shoulder.

Astrid gasped and then jogged up to a Parrot with a beige belly, brown wings with blue dots circled by yellow outlines, while the rest of its body is a beautiful light blue. "Name it before you buy it." Astrid rubbed her chin.

"That parrot is a girl by the way." The brunette at the cash register said with her English accent.

"Oh." Astrid smiled. "Thank you." She looked back at the parrot and pondered…then she smiled widely. "I'll call her: Stormfly."

"Beautiful name." The lady said to Astrid.

"Thank you, Miss…" Astrid looked for a name on the woman or the desk.

"Jane." The woman answered. "Jane Porter." Jane smiled.

"Thank you, Jane." Astrid returned the smile.

Jack looked at a hummingbird, picked up its little cage, put his finger in the cage, rubbed the birds belly, and the hummingbird rubbed its head against Jack's finger. "I'll name you, Baby."

"Baby, what?" Eugene asked also holding a cage.

"What?" Jack asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Don't just call her, Baby."

"Well what do you have in mind?" Jack sneered.

"Baby Tooth."

"Why Tooth?"

"Because when we were little you used to say that the Tooth Fairy looked like hummingbirds because of the Fairies in our Fairy book."

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled and then looked at the bird. "What do you say, Baby Tooth?" The bird then darted from side to side. "I think she likes the name." Jack smiled at Eugene. "What's that?" He asked, looking down at the cage Eugene was holding.

"It's a rat." Eugene showed off with a smile.

"Why?"

Eugene shrugged. "He just kinda called out to me."

"Well what's his name?"

"Mr. Scabbers."

Jack closed his eyes. "Again", he opened them and shook his head at Eugene, "why?"

"Because he's missing a toe and its scabbed up." He lifted the cage for Jack to see.

"You know", Jack looked at Eugene, "sometimes it shows that you're adopted."

Eugene laughed at Jack. "You jerk." He then punched Jack's arm and they both laughed.

Rapunzel held a chameleon in her hands and said: "Hello, Pascal."

The chameleon chirped happily and then pointed at Jane with his tail.

Rapunzel laughed. "Don't worry; I'm going to buy you."

Merida set an owl in its cage down in front of Jane.

"And his name?" Jane asked.

Merida stood straight, looked Jane in the eye, tilted her head up, put her fists on her hips, and said: "Angus." The large owl turned its head to Merida, it was black as night with ivory talons and beak.

Jane tilted her head, looking at the owl. "I don't think he likes it."

Angus looked at Jane, hooted, and flapped his wings.

Jane quickly brought her head back in a surprise and said: "Or maybe he does." She and Merida giggled.

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa looked at the owls they knew they were gonna get.

Kristoff grabbed his owl's cage and declared: "Sven." He smiled at the odd colored owl. It had a tanned belly, a white back, wings, and talons, and a copper-brown colored head.

Anna looked at her small snow white owl, with an orange beak, three black dots on its belly, and brown wings; and called it: "Olaf."

Elsa held up a large snow white owl and called it: "Marshmallow."

"Why?" Both Kristoff and Anna asked.

"Because he's big and fluffy like a marshmallow." Elsa replied with a smile.

Anna and Kristoff snickered and shook their heads at Elsa.

Once they bought their pets and set said pets on their carts, they went into Porter's Wands. When they entered the bell went off above the door. They walked up to the desk.

"Hello?" Hiccup hardly called out.

Astrid rolled her eyes and loudly asked: "Hello?"

Then Archimedes Q. Porter showed up on a rolling ladder, going across the shelves, and smiled at the nine children. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you nine." As he climbed down the ladder he said: "Though, I did not expect all nine of you to show up at once." He laughed and the kids lightly laughed along. "It seems only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands." He grabbed a boxed wand, walked to the kids as he unboxed it, and handed it to Kristoff; but Kristoff just looked at the old man. "Give it a wave." Archimedes smiled and gestured to Kristoff.

"Oh." Kristoff said, looked at a shelf, waved the wand, and all the drawers flew out the shelf!

"Not for you." Archimedes said and then handed the orange wand to Anna.

Anna giggled.

"Yes?" Archimedes asked.

Anna looked at him. "I feel tickle bumps all over." She giggled again.

"Then I would dare say, that wand is for you." Mr. Porter smiled. He then went back, unboxed another wand, and handed it to Elsa.

Elsa gave the wand a wave and shattered a glass vase.

"Nope!" Mr. Porter yelled.

Elsa handed the wand to Jack, he gave it a wave, and it set the flowers from the vase on fire.

"No." Mr. Porter shook his head.

Jack then gave the wand to Eugene.

Eugene chuckled and his mouth started to water. "I like how it's gold."

"Well give it a wave." Mr. Porter practically demanded.

Eugene lightly jumped, looked at Jack, and poked Jack's blue gilet and it became gold.

Jack rolled his eyes at Eugene. "Alright, Midas – change it back."

"It'll ware off." Eugene winked.

"Next wand." Mr. Porter handed a green wand that had a yellow tip and a pink petal design underneath the yellow, to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's heart started to race, she was becoming exceedingly happy, and then she started to run and jump around the shop! "This is my wand, this is my wand, this is my wand!" She stopped and beamed at the wand with a wide smile.

"Hoo-hoo!" Mr. Porter cheered. "I haven't seen anyone get that excited when they got their wand!" He jumped, clicked his heels together, and got another wand. "Here you are." He handed a wand that resembled an axe to Merida.

Merida waved the wand and the ladder gained a crack.

"Definitely not." Mr. Porter blew air out the side of his mouth.

Merida handed the wand to Astrid.

"Are these blades real?" Astrid ran her finger across the blade and: "Ow!" She put her finger in her mouth.

Mr. Porter smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"This wand works like a real axe!?" Astrid's jaw hung open.

"If you throw it into something – the wand will come back to you." Mr. Porter said. "If it is meant to be your wand that is."

Astrid threw the wand into the ladder. "Come on." She held out her throwing hand, waiting – and the wand came back into her hand! "Yes!" She held up the wand.

"Very good." Archimedes clapped. He then handed a wand to Hiccup and it failed, Hiccup gave the wand to Kristoff, and it didn't work for him either.

Elsa was then given the white wand with blue icy patterns and the floor began to frost under her feet.

"Whoa." Everyone stepped back from the frost.

Elsa saw the frost and smiled at Mr. Porter and he nodded in approval.

Jack was then handed a wand that looked like a shepherds staff.

"Which end is the handle?" Jack asked.

"The crook is the handle." Archimedes held up his index finger.

Jack took hold of the crook; he chuckled, ran his left hand through his brown messy hair, and said: "Wow." When he did – everyone could see his breath.

"I suppose it is yours." Mr. Porter said. "Tell me, are you cold?"

"No, sir." Jack cocked an eyebrow at Archimedes. "Why do you ask?"

Elsa leaned in front of Jack. "Because we can see your breath."

Jack looked down, but couldn't see his breath – nor could anyone else.

"Well we could before." Anna shrugged.

Jack smiled. "So, that's why you said this was my wand." He smiled at Mr. Porter and Mr. Porter winked at him.

Archimedes handed Merida an arrow.

"This is a wand?" Merida asked.

"Yes." Mr. Porter replied. "It has the same special property as Astrid's – give it a try."

Merida threw the wand to the back of the shop, it stopped before it could hit the wall, and quickly came back to Merida's hand! "I knew I always like arrows." She said as she walked away, looking at the wand.

Archimedes hand Kristoff a wand that looked like an antler from a deer; one protrusion coming up two inches from the base of the wand, another three inches away from the tip, and the third being the tip of the wand.

Before Kristoff could give the wand a wave – Gobber came into the store.

"What is taking so long?" He asked, clearly irritated.

Kristoff waved his wand at Gobber and Gobber's pants fell down – all the kids busted out laughing!

Mr. Porter looked convinced about the situation. "I suppose that's not –"

"I meant to do that." Kristoff told him and Archimedes lightly laughed.

"Hardy harr harr." Gobber said as he put his pants back on.

"I wonder…" Mr. Porter said ominously as he looked a wand box, he unboxed the wand, walked to Hiccup, and handed him the black scaly wand.

When Hiccup grabbed the wand, the room began to shake and all the flames in their canisters became larger.

"I figured as much." Archimedes said when it all stopped.

Hiccup swallowed hard. "Figured what?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Haddock." Mr. Porter stated. "And it just so happens, that the Night Fury Dragon that gave its scale for this wand gave another scale. Just – one – other. I knew that not only you, but all of you, could've been and quite possibly are destined for this wand…because its brother is the reason you are all so well known."

Kristoff stood next to Hiccup. "And who owned that wand?"

"We don't speak his name." Gobber said.

Archimedes leaned closer to the children. "The wand chooses its owner. It's not always clear why. But it is clear, that we can expect great things from all of you. After all; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible! But great…" He then handed the wand back to Hiccup and walked back behind his desk; all the others gathered around Hiccup and stared at the wand…


	4. Chapter 4

As Gobber and the nine were eating lunch, Gobber asked: "You all okay? You're very quiet – which is something I'm not used to." He took a bite of his chicken leg.

"Who gave us these scars, Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber didn't say anything – he just looked at his plate.

"You know", Astrid stated, "we know you do."

Gobber pushed his plate aside. "You all know that not all wizards are good, right?" They all nodded. "Well a few years ago, a wizard went as bad as you can go. His name was Dr -" Gobber sighed. "His name was Drr-" He looked down defeated.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Kristoff opted.

Gobber sighed. "I'll just say it – his name was…" Gobber then whispered: "Drago."

"Drago?" They all asked.

Gobber shushed them, practically flailing in his seat. "Good gods, you nine are the loudest bunch." Gobber looked around to see if anyone was listening. "It was dark times – dark times. Drago gathered some followers. Brought them over to the Dark Side – anyone that stood up to him died…except your parents." He pointed to all of them.

"Our mom was already dead by the time Drago attacked us though." Jack asked.

"Yes." Gobber sighed heavily. "Your mother died a little more than a year before he came after you nine. He attacked all of you, but you all lived – and you have the scars to prove it."

Anna tugged at her right braid. "Why did he attack us?"

"No one knows, sweetheart." Gobber replied.

"Well what happened to Dr -" Elsa paused. "To You-Know-Who?"

Gobber looked up to the ceiling. "Some say he died." He then looked back at the kids. "I say: he's still out there somewhere. Too tired to carry on, but one thing is certain. Whatever it was about you nine – it stumped him. You all should be dead. That's why you all are famous. That's why everyone knows your names. You're the Necro Nine."

Eugene smiled. "I like it."

Rapunzel swatted him across the back of his head.

Later – Gobber stood at platforms nine and ten, looked at the kids as they stopped in front of him, and said: "Well this is where I leave you."

"LEAVE?" They all asked.

"But you're supposed to keep us safe." Rapunzel said.

Gobber pointed behind them. "Look."

They all turned around and saw two blonde fraternal twins walking to them with carts full of stuff.

Hiccup smiled widely. "Ruff! Tuff!" He ran to them!

"Hiccup!" The two yelled, left their carts, and hugged him.

The three separated.

"How are you guys?" Hiccup asked.

Tuff ruffled Hiccups hair. "We're good, lil cuz." (Yeah, Snotlout's not his cousin in this)

"This is your second year, right?" Astrid asked.

The twins nodded with a 'yeah'.

Everyone looked back at the brick beam and saw that Gobber was gone.

"We gotta learn that." Eugene smiled as they all moved their carts away from in front of the brick beam.

Merida gestured to the brick beam. "Then show us how it's done."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sauntered back behind their carts.

"Ladies first." Tuff said to Ruff and gestured to the beam.

Ruff got ready to run as she stared down the bricks. "My pleasure."

"Psych!" Tuff ran ahead. "Ha-ha!"

"Hey!" Ruff yelled, followed behind Tuff, and they phased into the beam.

Jack was resting his right arm on his carts handle, as he had his forehead on his forearm, while he laughed. "Hiccup", he looked up smiling like an idiot, "your cou –"

Hiccup phased into the beam.

Jack shook his head incredulously and stared straight ahead. "Well I guess they really are family." He said in a feigned snarky way.

Kristoff then phased through.

"Whoa!" Jack jumped and looked at his friends making a line. "Hey!" He yelled and got in the back of the line.

Once they made it on the train, they came across an empty spot, but the two seats inside could only hold four people each – so Hiccup sat on the floor, with his back to the window.

Rapunzel randomly squealed. "We're off to Hogwarts." She bounced in her seat.

Everyone laughed at her.

She then looked at the floor. "Should we do our thing? Going to a new place and all – it'd be nice." She shrugged.

Hiccup put his knees against his chest, his arms on his knees, and his chin on his arms. "We never knew how we got our scars." He looked at everyone and then back at the floor. "It's gonna be weird." He donned a small smile.

"Nah." Jack gently kicked Hiccup's leg. "I don't think it'll be weird at all."

"You don't?" Hiccup looked at Jack.

"Nope." Jack then moved his hair away from his forehead, though he didn't need to, to show off his snowflake patterned scar on the right of his forehead.

Eugene lifted up the bottom of his shirt on his right side to show a scar in the shape of a daggers blade.

Rapunzel put her hair over her left shoulder, turned the right side of her head to everyone, tucked her right earlobe, and there was a scar in the form of a sun.

Merida had an arrow head scar on the left side of her forehead, Astrid had a lightning bolt scar at the center of her forehead, Anna with a heart behind her right temple, and Elsa with an ice crystal above her breasts. A mere circle was at the bottom of Kristoff's right foot and Hiccup had his scar on the right of his chin.

Jack pointed at his scar. "The coolest." He said about himself.

They all then followed suit.

Eugene: "The sharpest."

Rapunzel: "The brightest."

Merida: "The most accurate."

Astrid: "The fastest."

Elsa: "The coldest."

Anna: "The most loving."

Kristoff: "The most rounded."

Hiccup: "The loser."

They all laughed and everyone else awed Hiccup, which made him blush.

Jack stared out the window as he listened to everybody talk – after a while, he finally said: "Better admire what you're wearing now – cause it's time to change into our robes." Jack looked up at the few pieces of his brown hair on his forehead, and then looked at his blue gilet and white t-shirt, then down at his brown carpenter pants and sandals.

Eugene admired his blue t-shirt over his long sleeved white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up just before his elbows, and then down to his light brown carpenter pants and his brown boots.

Rapunzel ran her fingers over her long purple skirt, while looking at her pink t-shirt, and then she made her flip flops smack the bottom of her feet.

Merida wore loose dark teal t-shirt and jeans with brown tennis shoes.

Astrid pulled at her small thick braid, as she wore a green and brown stripped skin tight shirt, a small dark red skirt, dark blue leggings, brown uggs, light brown wristies, and a brown leather head-wrap.

Anna looked down at her black boots, and then her dark blue jeans with small bedazzled flowers at the ankles, skin tight black v-neck with two pink flowers on her breasts, with a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath, and then thumped the bill of her magenta cap.

Elsa had a long loose skinny braid with ice blue hair clips and pins, a long sleeved crystal blue skin tight shirt, a crystal blue skirt that stops below her knees, and white platform shoes.

Kristoff wore a gray cap, a gray t-shirt over a long sleeved blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray boots.

Hiccup wore a brown gilet over a long sleeved green shirt, dark green jeans, and brown boots.

Afterwards, Eugene opened the door for the ladies to change in a more private area, he looked at the guys, and said: "I think we should start calling ourselves: The Necro Nine."

Rapunzel turned around, before she went out the door, and swatted him across the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop and Gobber was outside waiting with a lamp.

"Alright then!" He yelled. "First years, to me! Come on now, don't be shy! Let's get a move on!"

The nine quickly ran up to Gobber.

"Why'd you disappear the way you did?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber chuckled. "Had to give the headmaster something. Anyways", he then looked at all the other first years, "this way to the boats!" He walked off leading them all.

While they rode their boats – all the first years gawked at the beautiful Hogwarts castle.

Jack grinned. "Awesome."

They then made it into the castle; soon they reached the doors leading into the main hall, but stopped at the stairs when they approached a young woman with purple eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She beamed. "My name is Toothiana I am a professor and shortly you all will pass through these doors behind me to be with your classmates once you are sorted into your houses. These houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Triumphs in and out of classes will award you points and rule-breaking will cause you to lose points; at the end of the year – the house with the most points wins the house cup!" She lightly jumped with a wide smile and some of the kids laughed.

There was a frog in front of Toothiana.

"Meatlug!" A tubby blonde boy rushed and grabbed the frog, and most of the children laughed at him. "Sorry, ma'am." He then stood.

"No problem." Toothiana nodded. "Just keep a closer watch on Meatlug." She politely said.

The boy smiled. "Yes ma'am." He then went back into the large crowd of first years.

"Now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin soon." Toothiana said and then left through the doors behind her.

Merida looked at her gang. "Hopefully we'll all get into the same class."

"Probably won't happen." Hiccup and Elsa said at the same time.

Anna was about to say something…

"So, it's true then!" A redheaded boy yelled. "What they were saying on the train…" he looked at the crowd. "The Necro Nine are here at Hogwarts."

The blonde from before gasped. "THE nine?"

"Hi." Merida and Anna turned and waved at the boy.

"Wow." The boy nearly squealed.

"This is Chowder (from Monster House)", the redhead gestured his head to the tubby blonde next to him, "and Alvin (bully from Paranorman)." He gestured to the taller pale boy and then smiled. "And I'm Hans." He then stood in front of Anna and Elsa. "Hans SouthernIsle." He wiggled his eyebrows at Anna.

Anna went: "Pfft." Rolling her eyes at Hans, causing Elsa to giggle.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Hans rudely asked Elsa.

Elsa smirked. "Very."

"You men shouldn't be around women such as these." Hans stated.

Kristoff went for Hans, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Or great brutes like him." Hans chuckled at Kristoff and then looked at Eugene. "What do you say?" He held out his hand.

Eugene looked Hans square in the eyes. "Shove off."

Hans just looked at Eugene quizzically, and then was tapped by a piece of rolled paper on his shoulder by Toothiana, he looked at her, glared back at Eugene angrily, and walked back to his two friends.

"We're ready." Toothiana smiled. "Let's go." They then walked into the main hall and immediately gawked at the ceiling, for it looked like the night sky.

Elinor came up behind Nicholas and whispered: "I still can't believe I didn't hear about you becoming Headmaster. I'm a professor hear for crying out loud."

Nicholas laughed at Elinor and motioned for her to go back to her seat.

Toothiana walked onto the area where the professors table stood and turned to the first years. "Stop." She put her hands up. "Before we begin…Professor North would like to say something."

North stood from his chair. "I have a few start-of-term notices I would like to announce. First years, please take note – the Dark Forrest is forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Mildew has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds…to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." He sat back down.

Jack then shuttered. "Geez, Uncle Nick." He whispered to the gang and they all gave him an 'I know right' look.

Toothiana unrolled the paper she previously tapped Hans with. "When your name is called, come forth to be placed into your house by the Sorting Hat that I will place on your head." She held up said hat and –

"My dear Merida is going to be in Gryffindor just like me and her father I tell you!" Elinor jumped out of her seat and yelled with a large smile.

"Oh my god." Merida got down to the floor and hugged her knees. "Rapunzel." She grabbed the end of Rapunzel's hair.

"Right." Rapunzel nodded, walked around Merida, and then Merida was hidden by Rapunzel's hair. Though, a few of Merida's curls poked through.

Toothiana cleared her throat loudly. "First student – Kristoff Haddock."

Kristoff walked up to the chair that was previously seating the Sorting Hat, sat down, and Toothiana put the hat on Kristoff's head.

"Hmm." The hat said. "Let's see – you are brave, yes very brave, loyal to your friends and family. Daring, fair, and you have nerves like that of a – reindeer?" All the students and a few professors, including Toothina, lightly laughed…which made Kristoff blush. "You're honest, quite the gentleman, but you don't have much of a tolerance for strangers. Hmm…I say: Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table stood, clapped, cheered, and some laughed as Kristoff made his way.

"Hans SouthernIsle!"

The boy sat down, before the Sorting Hat even touched his head –

"Slytherin!" The hat announced.

Hans smirked and walked to the Slytherin table as they all clapped.

Then the blonde tubby boy that 'lost' his frog earlier was placed in Ravenclaw and the nine learned his name, which was: Fishlegs – but while that was happening…Jack looked at a man with dark natural gray hair, who was also looking back while Professor Weselton spoke to him.

"Ow." Jack put his hand over his scar.

Eugene quickly looked at Jack. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Jack then looked back at Toothiana.

"Anna Arendal."

Anna gulped. "Oh no – okay; relax." She said to herself. She sat at the chair and the hat was placed on her head.

"Another difficult one?" He asked. "Are all nine of you going to be this way?"

Anna lightly giggled. "I sure hope not", she gulped again, "or else it's going to be a long night." She smiled and looked at the hat.

"Ah-ha." The Sorting Hat somewhat laughed. "Let's see now: you're just like your friend Kristoff – a mixed bag of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor; but where to put you?" The hat pondered. "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table stood, clapped, and cheered for Anna. It seemed that all the classes would be ecstatic to have any one of the nine in their house.

"Eugene Frost!"

"It's Flynn Rider!" He said as he walked up.

Toothiana giggled. "I'm sure it is."

Flynn sat down, the hat was placed on his head, and –

"Yes. I was right." The Sorting Hat practically yelled. "You all are going to be difficult. What a long night it shall be…witty, very witty. Ambitious, like a thief, creative, clever – oh so clever, wise beyond your years, cunning, and resourceful. But – it seems your blood is not pure wizard. So, I am sorry but by default it seems – Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw stood and clapped, but hardly any of them cheered.

"Astrid Hofferson!" (originally in chapter 2, I wrote her to be born from Muggle parents, but I have recently changed that for the sake of this chapter)

Astrid had the hat placed on her head.

"Brave, ambitious, daring, clever, nerves of steel, cunning, resourceful, and pure of blood – it would seem obvious that you are, Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat decreed.

Slytherin practically roared when Astrid was said to be in their house.

"Merida DunBroch!"

As soon as the hat touched Merida's hair –

"Gryffindor!"

Toothina pulled the hat away.

"Seems it won't be a long night." The hat said.

"Rapunzel Krona!"

The same thing happened with the hat as it did with Merida.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hiccup Haddock!"

The hat touched Hiccup's head.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Elsa Arendal."

Once again…

"Slytherin!"

"Jack Frost!"

Jack walked up to the hat. "Gonna be another piece of cake." Toothiana giggled at him and he sat down.

When the hat was placed on his head – it tightened!

"Whoa." Jack winced.

The hat began to shake and shiver. "Oooooooooh myyyyyyyy…"

Jack asked: "What's up?"

The hat smacked him in the face with its tip.

"Ow!"

"Silence." The Sorting Hat then forced Jack's head towards Slytherin. "Where to put you?" Then forced his head to Ravenclaw. "Where indeed." The hat shook one last time. "You are brave, quite loyal, oh how witty, and ambitious. Daring, fair…creative, oh so creative, and very clever. Nerves as cold as ice, honest, wise…as if you've been alive for hundreds of years…and cunning. A gentleman, with a high tolerance for children…resourceful, and blood as pure as snow – just like the Arendal twins. No relation?"

"No, sir." Jack responded.

"Let's narrow it down, shall we?" The Sorting Hat began to shake again. "Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Let's look a bit deeper. You're loyal to anyone who shows righteousness, not in a selfish way of course, but you're also ambitious to a fault. You're fair – very fair, but oh so clever with that mouth of yours, but it seems that falls under your honesty. You're cunning, resourceful, and you have pure blood – but your love for children seems to be your…center?"

Jack looked back up at the hat. "Soooooo…?"

"I say – Hufflepuff!"

All of Hufflepuff stood, clapped, and roared.

After more and more sorting – everyone finally sat down.

Elinor dinged her glass cup with her fork. "Your attention, please."

Nicholas stood from his chair once more. "Let the feast – begin."

Then all four tables were filled with food!

Elsa and Anna sniffed the air, smiled, and looked at a chocolate cake sitting at their table(s).

"Chocolate." They said in unison and reached for the cake(s).

Rapunzel smacked Anna's hand, just as Astrid smacked Elsa's. "Dessert is last." They scolded the sisters.

Hiccup got Astid's attention and then started to sign with her, he asked her to ask Tuffnut his questions that he would sign to her, she asked why, and he just asked her to do it again – with a please.

Astrid agreed and read Hiccup's question.

"Hey, Tuff." She got the blondes attention. "Who is…" she stopped to read Hiccup's sign, "the professor sitting next to Professor Weaseltown?"

Tuffnut laughed. "You mean: Weselton – but I like it." He pointed at Astrid. "Yeah, uh – the guy next to him…wait – on his left or right?"

Astrid signed Hiccup Tuff's question and he quickly signed back. "His right."

"Oh, that's Professor Munds. He's the head of Gryffindor, but he really likes the Slytherin kids." Tuff answered.

Once Astrid was done signing Tuff's answer, Hiccup signed another question.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "What does he teach?" She asked Tuffnut.

"He teaches Potions."

Astrid quickly signed: Potions.

Tuff shrugged and said: "But –"

Astrid huffed and signed the word above to Hiccup.

"He wants to teach DDA, but Weselton's had that class for years."

Astrid stopped signing and asked: "DDA?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Tuff replied.

Astrid quickly signed the last part and asked if Hiccup had any more questions.

Hiccup shook his head no and signed a thank you.

Anna finished her first plate of 'real food', lousy friends won't let her eat cake first, and she reached for the chocolate cake…

"Hello!" A ghost popped his head out of the cake.

Anna squealed and nearly fell out of her seat!

"How are you?" The ghost asked Anna. "Welcome to Hufflepuff."

Then all the other ghosts made their entrances.

One ghost flew over a table swinging a sword and a student yelled: "It's Captain Hook!"

Jack smiled at the ghost keeping Anna away from her cake. "Hey, aren't you Ichabod?"

The ghost smiled at Jack and floated above the table. "Why yes, but some students like to call me Nearly Headless Crane."

Rapunzel giggled. "How can you be nearly headless?"

Anna finally got her piece of cake and was about to bite into it without a fork.

"Like this." Ichabod said and pulled back his head, showing off his nearly headlessness.

"Gross!" Jack laughed; while Rapunzel just stared in shock.

Anna looked at him with her cake touching her lips; she frowned, and dropped her cake. "Can't have your cake and eat it too, I suppose."

She turned and saw Elsa happily eating a piece of chocolate cake…

Later they all followed their head boy or girl to their dormitories.

Once they made it to the stairs Adam Beast stopped the Gryffindor's. "This is the quickest way to the dorms, but the staircases like to move."

Merida and Kristoff laughed when they looked at the other ones silly face.

"Follow me." Adam said as he walked off.

As they looked at the pictures moving around them, a picture of a fat man, his name below his picture: Sir Hubert (the fat king from Sleeping Beauty), said: "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Gryffindor made it to their door, which apparently was blocked by a picture of a fat woman.

"Password?" The fat woman (from Monster House) asked.

"Caput Draconis." Adam said and then the door/picture opened. "Come on now." He walked in and brought the first years to a room with many chairs, tables, couches, and a fireplace. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Boy's rooms are up stairs to the left and girl's the same to the right. You will find that all your belongings are already in your rooms."

Later that night, all nine of them were sitting at a window, Rapunzel with Anna, Flynn with Hiccup, and Astrid with Elsa, with their pets.

Hiccup scratched Toothless' head. "I sure hope Kristoff is having fun."

Flynn laughed as he petted Mr. Scabbers. "I'm sure he is." He smiled at Hiccup and to his happiness, Hiccup smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe we're going to be late to our first class because of you!" Hiccup yelled at Kristoff as they ran to class.

"No one told you to wait on me!" Kristoff harshly replied.

"You're my little brother – I can't help it."

"I was in the bathroom. Who waits on their younger sibling to get out of the bathroom?"

Hiccup looked at Kristoff incredulously. "Me, Jack, and Elsa!"

Kristoof looked ahead with his lips pursed. "Right." He nodded and Hiccup chuckled at him.

They came into their class and saw a black bear sitting in front of the teacher's desk while all the other students wrote away.

"Made it." Kristoff said as they came inside. "Could you imagine Elinor's face if she saw us late for her class?"

The black bear stood on its back legs and transformed into Elinor DunBroch.

Elinor walked up to Kristoff and Hiccup with half a smile. "That's Professor DunBroch here at Hogwarts, Kristoff."

Kristoff stared, with eyes wide at Elinor. "Yes, ma'am."

Hiccup shook his head, getting himself out of his trance. "How did we not know you were an Animagus?"

"I – like most, have my secrets, Hiccup. Now please take your seats and don't be tardy again." She smiled, but transformed the color of her eyes to her animal's eye color.

Both boys inhaled sharply through their noses. "Yes, ma'am!" They quickly sat down!

Jack and Hiccup sat in their Potions class waiting on their tea-

Professor E. Aster Munds loudly came into his class!

"There will be no wand-waving or incantations in this class." He barked with his thick Australian accent and stood next to his podium, looking out at the class. "I don't expect a great deal of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. But, for those select few…" he looked at Hans, "who possess the predisposition – I can teach you how to bewitch the mind…" he stood in front of his podium, "and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death." He then saw Jack scribbling on his parchment. "Then again – some of you may have come to Hogwarts to just…SCRIBBLE." He said loudly.

Hiccup did a double take at Jack and then bumped his arm.

When Jack looked at Hiccup for an explanation, Hiccup nodded towards Professor Munds, and then Jack looked at the teacher himself.

"Mr. Frost." Munds said as he stood in Jack's direction. "One of our new celebrities. What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hiccup looked at Jack, knowing the answer; he hoped Jack knew it too.

Jack looked down and shook his head.

"Don't know. Hmm…where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Jack shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya."

Hiccup slowly rose his hand up.

"Put your hand down!" Munds spat at Hiccup and Hiccup quickly put his hand down. "Well, Jack – what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hiccup looked at Jack again.

"Didn't know there was a difference." Jack grinned.

Munds let out a 'heh' with a small smile. "That's a downright shame, that's what that is. Seems fame isn't all it's cracked up to be…is it, Mr. Frost?"

Later in the great hall, Kristoff was casting a spell on his cup of water.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string lead. Turn this water into mead."Kristoff flicked his wand at the cup as he casted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Would you stop that!?"

Kristoff looked in the other direction. "Nnnnnno!" He swung his head and looked at Hiccup; then went back to casting his spell.

Jack laughed at the two. "Why is he doing that?" He asked Hiccup.

"Oh – because dad told us about how all our dads used to drink mead together." Hiccup rested his chin on his hand.

Merida then chimed in. "Well, Kristoff did manage to turn some weak tea into mead yesterday, up until-"

BOOM!

Kristoff coughed and everyone laughed at his soot covered face.

Then an owl hooted.

Flynn smiled up at all the owls. "Oooh mail."

Rapunzel laughed. "You are the only person who gets excited over mail."

"Nahh." Flynn waved his hand at her.

Astrid caught a letter and a rolled up newspaper.

"Can I see that?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure." Astrid handed the paper to Hiccup.

"Thank you, milady." Hiccup stopped and his eyes widened at what he said.

Astrid brought out her wand, opened her letter with one of its blades, and then spun the wand around between her thumb and index finger.

"I don't know why I said that." Hiccup gulped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't", Astrid put her wands blade into the table, "worry about it."

Hiccup faked a laugh and then immediately looked at the paper.

Astrid quizzically looked at Hiccup.

"Hey, look", Anna said…

Astrid quickly went back to her letter.

"Eugene-"

Flynn gave Anna a death glare.

Anna gulped. "I mean: Flynn got a Remembrall."

The smoke in the ball turned red.

"Huh." Flynn tilted his head. "Red – I wonder what I forgot…"

Hiccup nudged Kristoff. "Someone broke into Gringotts." He announced for the gang and they all turned to him. "'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts Dwarves acknowledge the breach, but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had been emptied earlier that same day'." Hiccup looked up and rubbed his chin. "Odd. That's the vault me and Gobber went to after we got all our money."

They all just stared at nothing in disbelief.

The nine and other first years stood outside with brooms next to them.

"Good afternoon, class." Toothiana walked past all of them.

The students responded: "Good afternoon, Professor Toothiana."

Toothiana turned to Rapunzel. "Good afternoon, Rapunzel." She turned to another student. "Good afternoon." She stopped at the end of the line of students, turned, and smiled. "Welcome to your first flying class. Now, step up to the left side of your broomstick."

The children did as they were told.

"Now, put your right hand over the broom and say: 'Up'."

"Up!" They all yelled, but only Hiccup's, Jack's, Merida's, and Astrid's brooms came into their hands.

"Whoa." The four of them said.

Soon Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Rapunzel got their brooms to come into their hands.

"UP!" Flynn yelled at his broom.

WAP!

The broom smacked Flynn in the face!

Jack laughed at Flynn.

Flynn smiled at his brother. "Shut up, Jack."

Once all the students got their brooms – Toothiana started teaching once more.

"Now that you have a hold of your broom", Toothiana walked to the other end of the students, "I want you to mount it."

They began to get on their brooms.

"Keep a good grip. You don't want to slide off like I did my first time." She said with a smile and all the kids laughed. "When I blow my whistle – kick off the ground hard. Keep the broom steady, hover for a moment, slightly lean forward, and touch back down. In three, two…" She then blew her whistle and Flynn's broom slowly went into the air. "Mr. Frost?"

"What're you doing?" Jack asked.

Toothiana looked worriedly at Flynn. "Oh…" She put her hands over her mouth.

"No, no, no!" Flynn yelled at his broom and then it took off! He flew around like a curious bee, smacked the tip of his broom against the castle, turned, and hit the castle with the bristles. He flew down to the ground, came up, went towards the class in a spiral, Toothiana readied her wand, but then they all jumped out of the way! Flynn went into the air again, slipped off his broom, and was caught by a statues sword. "Oh man." His robe ripped, he fell, got caught by an unlit torch, slipped out of his robe, and then hit the ground on his right arm.

"Move!" Toothiana went through the class and straight to Flynn. She helped him up and saw his wrist as he groaned in pain. "Oh, dear. That's a broken wrist." She helped him stand. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." She looked at the class sternly. "Keep your feet on the ground!"

Jack took a step to Toothiana. "He's my brother can I-?"

Toothiana put up one hand. "Just – wait for me to get back."

Hans picked up Flynn's Remembrall. "Did you see the look on his stupid face?" He asked the other Slytherin's.

Astrid went for Hans, but Elsa stopped her.

"Maybe if he had given this a squeeze – he would've remembered to fall on his flat ass." Some of the kids laughed at Hans.

Jack shoved Hans. "Give it to me." He glared angrily.

"What was it your brother told me?" Hans looked to the ground. "Oh yeah…" He got in Jack's face, "…shove off." He then flew into the air.

Hiccup and Jack mounted their brooms and followed Hans.

Rapunzel tried to catch one of them at least, but failed. "Idiots!"

Hans hovered in the air looking at the Remembrall.

Jack was about to pass Hiccup, but Hiccup put his hand in front of Jack and got in front of Hans.

"Give Jack the ball, Hans." Hiccup demanded.

Hans smirked. "How about – a little game of catch?" He then threw the ball behind Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly turned, flew towards the ball, caught it, flipped, and stopped right in front of a window.

Elinor saw the whole thing and all the kids cheered for Hiccup, but then…

Jack flew into the air, went upside down, dove down in an angle to Hans, and shoulder blasted him!

"Ah!" Hans came off his broom, caught the end, the broom started to nosedive, Hans got back on the broom, pulled up, and hit the ground feet first – tumbling violently and breaking the broom.

All the other kids ran to Hans to check on him, but Hiccup and rest just stood waiting on Jack.

Jack landed in front of his friends.

Hiccup roughly threw the Remembrall at Jack and Jack caught it.

"What was that!?" Hiccup stormed at Jack and pushed him.

Jack sighed and put the ball in his pocket. "The jerk made me mad."

Elsa rubbed her left temple. "He made us all mad, Jack. But you-"

"Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost!" Elinor yelled, clearly demanding for them to come her way.

Jack and Hiccup solemnly walked to Elinor.

Elinor led them to a classroom. "Wait here." She told them and went into the classroom. "Mr. Weselton – might I borrow Aladdin?"

Weselton smiled. "Go ahead." He nodded.

Aladdin got up and followed Elinor out into the hall.

"Boys, this is Aladdin Ababwa." Elinor introduced.

The boys nodded.

"Aladdin, I have found a Seeker for Ravenclaw and a Beater for Hufflepuff."

Aladdin lightly chuckled. "No offense ma'am, but I'm the captain for Gryffindor. Why would these two interest me?"

Elinor put a fist in front of her dress and put her other hand above the fist. "Well, you are somewhat a neutral party. Being neither Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff – and wouldn't you agree that it's better to take one student away from his class instead of two?"

Aladdin looked at the floor, defeated, and then looked back at Elinor. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Elinor smiled and nodded at Aladdin. "I want you to please show them the basics as soon as possible.

"Yes ma'am." Aladdin smiled and went back to class.

Elinor turned to Jack and gave him a cold glare that made him shiver. "You will have detention with me for the whole week and because of your airborne tackle – ten points will be taken away from Hufflepuff."

"Ten!?" Jack yelled.

Elinor then whispered angrily. "You could've killed that Hans! I should be getting you expelled for that."

"That kind of thing happens all the time in Quidditch." Jack replied.

"Yes, but Quidditch players know how to work a broom. Hans did and does not."

Jack looked away angrily.

Elinor exhaled loudly from her nose, put her hand in Jack's hair, gently grabbed his hair, and made him look at her. She then ran her hand down to his cheek. "Get back to class." She ran her hand under his chin and held her hands together.

Jack exhaled sharply. "Yes, ma'am." He lightly smiled and Elinor smiled back.

After sometime, Jack and Hiccup stood in front of all the Quidditch trophies. Jack's parents were Seekers, his mom in Gryffindor and his dad in Slytherin – both having their names on plaques from different years. Hiccup was looking at his mom's trophy as well, for her name was on the same plaque as Martha's.

Jack laughed. "How did I come out a Hufflepuff?"

Hiccup smiled. "Who knows." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "How did your mom and dad meet again?"

"They fell in love when they met." Flynn said behind them with the rest of the gang walking up.

Jack quickly hugged Flynn. "How are you?"

Flynn and Jack separated. "I'm good." Flynn said and they smiled at each other.

Astrid stood next to Hiccup with her arms crossed. "Hold on now – don't change the subject. How did your parents fall in love when they met?"

"It was their first game against each other." Jack started the story. "It was the last game of the year and it was a special one."

Anna smiled. "What made it so special?"

Flynn then answered. "It was at night."

"Cool." Kristoff said.

"Very." Jack started again. "They were both going after the Snitch; it was in the middle of the stadium, so they practically flew towards each other. The Snitch went into the air at the last moment and mom and dad collided broom sticks. They fell to the ground, looked at each other, and they connected eyes. And when they did…dad said there was this – zing!" Jack smiled at everyone. "They knew right then – they would be husband and wife."

All the girls wiped away their tears and said: "Aww."

Flynn put his arm over Jack's shoulders and they all walked off together.

While they walked to the stair cases, Flynn pushed Jack against Rapunzel, who was trying to hold a conversation with Hiccup and Merida.

Rapunzel pointed her wand at Flynn. "I will use this."

Flynn put his hands up in defense. "Okay – let's put the wand down. Alright, Princess?" Flynn forced a smile as he used his index finger to push the wand down.

Rapunzel smiled, turned around, and said: "Hold my hair, please."

Flynn rolled his eyes and picked her hair up from the floor. "Can someone please help me get all this dirt out?" He started picking through the hair and Anna and Elsa helped.

They soon turned a corner to the stairs.

"Why don't you just put this mess in a braid?" Flynn asked and a rail to their left went into the wall.

Rapunzel stopped at the first step and turned to Flynn with a smile. "Good idea."

The stairs broke away from the platform.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled and grabbed the handrail.

"What's happening?" Merida asked.

Hiccup looked at all his friends at the platform. "I think the stairs are taking us on a trip."

The stairs made it to another platform and then the top half moved to another.

"Well what now?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Just go before the stairs move again!" Kristoff cried out to the four.

The four looked at each other, shrugged, and went onward.

"Kristoff, Eu-Flynn, and Anna." Rapunzel named off. "Wait for us in our Common Rooms, okay?"

"Okay." They replied and Rapunzel shut the door behind her. When she turned to see the room…she gasped. "The third floor."

A torch caught afire and they heard a meow behind them.

They turned and saw Mildew's cat.

Hiccup gulped. "Let's go."

"Run!" Jack yelled and they did so!

While they were running, every torch they came up to became lit.

"Through that door!" Merida said.

Rapunzel tried to open the door. "Locked!"

"We're dead." Jack squeaked.

Hiccup pushed past them. "Alohomora." He unlocked the door and they rushed inside.

They closed the door behind them.

"Good job." Merida patted Hiccup's shoulder.

Mildew came up behind his cat. "Anyone here, dearie?" He looked ahead grinned and opened the door the four used. "Come on now." He and his cat left.

"Mildew's gone." Hiccup said as they all listened.

Jack walked away from the door and looked at everyone. "He must've thought the door was locked."

Rapunzel looked down to pick up her hair. "Well it was locked."

"For a good reason." Merida said in horror.

Rapunzel looked up and saw what the other three were looking at.

There it was, a giant black three headed dog with red eyes – waking up… The dog looked at them and started to growl.

"AAAAHHH!" The four yelled and went for the door! They got through the door, just as one head got to the doorway, they struggled to close the door, Jack rammed his shoulder against the door, the door closed, and Merida locked it back.

Right before they all went to their separate houses – they stopped.

"What on earth are they thinking keeping that thing in a school?" Jack asked.

"It was standing on a door." Hiccup answered.

"So, it wasn't there by accident?" Rapunzel rubbed her chin.

"Can't accidentally place something like that anywhere." Merida said.

Jack crossed his arms. "A door? Like a trapdoor?" He asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe – it might be guarding something."

Rapunzel looked at the floor. "But…" She sighed and put her hand on her head.

Merida put her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "What could something like that be guarding here?"

Hiccup shrugged and looked at the floor.

They all just stood there – pondering the possibilities…


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Hiccup are carrying a large chest into the courtyard with Aladdin behind them.

"Quidditch is easy to understand." Aladdin started. "Each team has seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters – Jack – one Keeper, and a Seeker." He then nodded at Hiccup. "Set it down."

Jack and Hiccup placed the chest on the ground.

Aladdin put down his club, opened the chest, and there sat three balls: a big red one in the center and two chained, violently moving, balls on either side of the bigger one. Aladdin picked up the ball in the center. "This is a: Quaffle." He tossed it to Hiccup. "The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops." He pointed at the hoops at the Quidditch field. "I the Keeper defend the hoops. You two got it?"

Jack took the Quaffle from Hiccup with one hand and tossed it to Aladdin. "So, far."

Hiccup looked in the chest at the other two balls. "What're those?"

Aladdin pursed his lips, looked at the chest, sucked in his lips, and widened his eyes. "This is for you." He took the club from the ground and gave it to Jack. Aladdin freed one of the balls, it went straight into the air, sounding like an animal, and it quickly came back down. "Here it comes!" Aladdin stepped back and Hiccup copied.

Jack hit the ball with the club and it went through an opening of a statue holding up two swords.

Aladdin looked stunned. "And you weren't even aiming." He grinned at Jack. "Uh-oh." Aladdin saw the ball coming back, quickly caught it and struggled with it, but got it back into the chest.

Hiccup shook his head incredulously. "And that is?" He gestured to the now encased ball.

Aladdin sat on his knees and sighed heavily. "A nasty little bugger called a Bludger. But you, Hiccup – don't have to worry about those. For, you're a Seeker." He then opened a small shield with the House Emblems and there was a small golden ball. Aladdin stood and showed the ball to them. "This is the Golden Snitch." He handed it to Hiccup.

Jack smiled. "Docile."

"Yes, but very fast." Aladdin chuckled. "I thought all your parents were Qudditch players." Aladdin quizzically looked at them.

"They are." Both answered.

Aladdin shrugged his shoulders, waiting for a better answer.

"They never explained how to play – they just told us about their games." Hiccup answered.

"Then how did you know what they were talking about?" Aladdin asked.

Jack shrugged. "We didn't – we just liked hearing their stories." Jack smiled.

"Now", Aladdin started up again, "Hiccup – once you catch the Snitch…the game's over."

Hiccup held the Snitch out in his palm and then it came to life and started zipping around in the air. "Wow." Hiccup lightly laughed.

"Where is it?" Aladdin asked.

Jack pointed. "There."

Aladdin just looked at Jack. "You can see it too?"

"Yep." Jack answered as he and Hiccup watched the Snitch.

"Hmm." Aladdin said. "You could be a Seeker yourself."

Jack looked at Aladdin and then smiled widely with a: 'Heh'.

Later, the whole gang sat in Spell Casting. Their Professor – Professor Sanderson Mansnoozie – or as he likes to be called: Professor Sandy; was signing away as Professor Toothiana spoke for him.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation – making objects fly!" Toothiana and Sandy both smiled. Toothiana watched Sandy sign. "Do you have your feathers?"

Elsa held up hers.

"Good." Toothiana and Sandy both nodded. "Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been going over. Just swish and flick – everyone." They gestured to the class.

"Swish and flick." The class said as they did the movement.

Toothiana saw Sandy quickly sign. "Oh! And don't forget to enunciate. It's: Wingardium Leviosa." She gestured to the class.

Elsa watched as everyone did their first try – and failed.

"Wingardrium Leviosa!" Jack ruthlessly swung his wand at his feather.

Elsa grabbed Jack's wrist. "My god, Jack – you're going to take someone's eye out like that…and it's: WINGARDIUM Leviosa, not WINGARDRIUM Leviosa."

Jack put his wand down. "Alright, Queeny. Let's see you do it if you're so perfect. Go on!" He gestured to her.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Elsa casted the spell perfectly and levitated the feather into the air.

Toothiana gasped with a big smile and put her hands over her mouth. "Well done, Ms. Arendal!" She then looked at Sandy and he signed. "And Professor Sandy says you did splendidly, Elsa."

Kristoff started to cast the spell once more…

BOOM!

Everyone jumped and looked at Hiccup and Kristoff.

Kristoff sat there with soot covering him yet again and his feather levitating in front of him…burnt almost to a crisp.

"Well." Hiccup coughed and dusted his shoulder. "At least you got your feather in the air."

Everyone in the class laughed at Hiccup's remark.

They all walked out of class and Jack nudged Elsa.

"Hey there, little Miss perfect." Jack grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Jack.

"I'm serious. Can't you conceal your perfection for all us normals?" He looked out ahead. "I mean you don't have to show off all the time." He chuckled.

Elsa lowered her head. "I didn't mean to…"

"Perfect little monster is what I should call you." Jack smiled at her, but she ran off sniffling. "Hey!" Jack yelled.

Anna ran behind Elsa. "Elsa!"

"Just leave me alone!" Elsa waved her wand behind her and accidently hit Anna with a blast of magic to the right side of her head.

"Ah!" Anna stumbled back and fell on her rear.

Elsa gasped, turned to Anna, and everyone else rushed to Anna's side. Elsa shook her head and ran off.

"Anna…" Kristoff said as he knelt next to her. "Are you okay?"

The right side of Anna's hair gained a platinum blonde streak that resembled Elsa's hair. "I'm okay."

Kristoff helped Anna to her feet.

"I'm fine." She quickly looked at Jack.

"How was I supposed to know she'd run off!?" Jack defended.

Anna sighed and nodded in agreement with Jack.

In the Great Hall everyone sat down and ate a Halloween 'dinner'.

Jack looked over at the Slytherin table, but didn't see Elsa. He then turned to Anna. "Where's Elsa?"

Anna swallowed her candy. "She won't come out of the bathroom."

Jack looked down. "She's not crying is she?" He looked at Anna.

Anna put her hand on Jack's.

The doors in the Great Hall busted open and in ran Weselton!

"Troll in the dungeon!" Weselton yelled. "Troll in the dungeon!" He stopped running. "Thought, you ought to know." He fainted.

All the students yelled and stood from their seats to run!

"SIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEENCE!" North bellowed. "Do not panic!" He yelled. "Now", he said calmly, "prefects please lead your house back to your dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

The Great Hall was then calmly cleared out.

"How could a troll have gotten in?" Merida asked Kristoff.

Kristoff sighed. "It wouldn't have come in without someone leading it in."

Merida was about to question Kristoff again, but he was pulled away by Anna.

Once they stopped, Kristoff turned to Anna. "What is it?" He saw Jack standing next to Anna.

"We have to get Elsa." Both Jack and Anna said.

Anna led them to the girls bathroom, but they stopped when they saw the troll go into the bathroom.

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa."

Elsa closed the stall door behind her, wiped away a tear, walked forward, saw the trolls feet, slowly looked up to its head, and she started to back away.

The troll walked towards her and reared its large club back.

Elsa ran back into the stall, the troll swung his club, destroying the top half of the first few stalls, Elsa screamed, and then Anna, Jack, and Kristoff came in the bathroom!

"Elsa, move!" Jack yelled.

Elsa started to crawl and the troll destroyed more stalls.

"Help!" Elsa yelled.

Anna and Jack picked up pieces of the broken stalls…

"Wait!" Kristoff stopped them. "I speak troll!"

"Huh?" Elsa, Anna, Jack, and the troll all looked at Kristoff.

Kristoff slowly stepped to the troll and started grunting.

The troll grunted back.

Kristoff grunted more and gestured to the bathroom. The troll grunted a bit and pointed his club to the exit. Kristoff gestured to the exit and grunted a little. The troll nodded. Kristoff started grunting and shook his head as he gestured to the room. The troll nodded again and started to leave. Kristoff waved with a single grunt and the troll did the same.

When the troll opened the doors, he was confronted by Professor Munds, Weselton, and Elinor. The professors jumped and the troll stopped and looked at them.

"He won't hurt you!" Kristoff yelled and then grunted at the troll.

The troll grunted, nodded, and walked off.

Elinor looked at Kristoff, flabbergasted. "You speak troll?" She walked into the bathroom.

Kristoff smiled. "We all have our secrets, right?"

"That we do." Elinor smiled and nodded at Kristoff.

Jack and Anna helped Elsa up and they walked up to Kristoff.

"Before you leave." Elinor straightened the length of her robes. "Why were all of you down here?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I went looking for the troll." Elsa said.

Elinor was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I thought I could handle it, but obviously I was wrong." She then gestured to the other three. "They saved me." She smiled at Jack and he returned the smile.

"That was foolish of you, Elsa." Elinor scolded.

At that moment, Jack saw Aster's leg bleeding, but Aster quickly hid it and stared Jack down.

Elinor continued scolding. "I would've expected something like this from my own, but not from you, dear." She sighed and gave Elsa a pitiful look. "Five points will be taken from Slytherin – for your poor lack of judgment."

Elsa dropped her head and her shoulders in defeat.

"And you Kristoff", Elinor got his attention, "being able to talk a troll into PEACEFULLY leaving – I award you ten points." Elinor smiled and Kristoff practically beamed. "Come on, you four." She put her arm around Elsa and walked all of them out.

Elsa turned to Anna and looked at the platinum blonde streak. "You made it permanent?"

"Yeah." Anna quickly nodded. "I knida like it." She smiled widely.

The next day, Jack and Hiccup are fiddling with their food at lunch.

"At least eat some bread, you two." Flynn told Hiccup and Jack, but they continued to fiddle.

Kristoff swallowed some food. "He's right. You two need your strength today." He then looked out the windows to the Quidditch field.

"Not hungry." Both and Hiccup and Jack said.

"Good luck today." Aster said, standing next to Jack. "Though only one of you is a Seeker – you both have very KEEN eyes." He looked at Jack, forced a small smile, and walked away.

Anna spoke through a mouth full of food. "What was that all about?"

"Manners." Elsa scolded and Anna swallowed loudly, causing Elsa to roll her eyes.

Jack started to whisper. "Last night, I saw his now limp leg bleeding."

"I wonder why." Merida said.

Jack exhaled loudly. "I think he let the troll in as a diversion, so he could try and get past Fluffy last night."

Rapunzel giggled. "That's a horrible name for that dog."

Jack started to push her head and she swatted his arm away.

"BUUUT", Jack looked at Rapunzel and she stuck her tongue out at him, "he must've gotten bit. Which would explain his bleeding leg and the limp he has now."

Elsa put her fork down. "Why would anyone go near that dog, though?

"You guys remember when I told you about that thing Gobber got at Gringotts?" Hiccup asked everyone and they all nodded. "Well, he told me it was Hogwarts business and top secret. Maybe that's what the dog's guarding and what Aster wants."

Two owls then hooted.

"Mail?" Flynn perked up and smiled.

Rapunzel spat out her drink and laughed at Flynn's excitement.

Two owls dropped two brooms in front of Jack and Hiccup and they caught the gifts.

Flynn rubbed his chin. "A bit early for mail though…"

Hiccup smiled widely. "These are brooms." He looked at Jack and they quickly opened their gifts.

Kristoff grinned from ear-to-ear. "Those are Isle-o-Berk 2000's!" He shook Hiccup.

"But who-?" Jack heard the owls hoot and looked over at them, to see them sitting in front of Elinor and Toothiana.

Jack and Hiccup smiled and waved at the women and the two Professors smiled and waved back.

Later, Jack and Hiccup walked towards the Quidditch field, trying to catch up to their teams.

"Ugh." Jack looked at his uniform. "I wish I was in Ravenclaw so I could wear blue."

Hiccup tugged at his robes and looked at them in disgust. "I hear ya. I miss my green – makes me wish I was in Slytherin."

Aladdin came up behind and between them, putting his arms around them, and said: "Don't let your captains hear you say that. They'll kick you two of the team faster than you could say: 'Quidditch'".

"Luckily I still have a hard time saying it." Jack said and Aladdin chuckled at him.

Hiccup looked at the ground.

"Scared, Hiccup?" Aladdin asked.

Hiccup sighed. "A bit."

"Don't worry." Aladdin patted his back. "I was too before my first game."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Ugh." Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck. "Wish I knew. First two minutes I took a Bludger to the head. A week later I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh gods." Hiccup started breathing heavily.

Aladdin walked in front of them and patted them on the chest(s). "Have fun!"

Jack shook his head. "I really hate that guy now."

Finally, they made it in the air at the Quidditch field.

A girl around their age announced on the microphone. "This is Tiana Cher and welcome to the first Hogwarts Quidditch game of the season!"

The crowd cheered.

"Today's game is between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" Tiana announced.

The houses roared.

Usually everyone represents their house team by sitting with other house students, but Merida and Rapunzel sat with Flynn – and Anna, Elsa, and Astrid sat with Gobber and Kristoff; both Kristoff and Flynn cheering on their older brothers…even sitting amongst their brothers housemates.

Tiana began to announce again. "Now, that all the players are in position – Professor Toothiana can start the game!"

Toothiana looked up at all the players. "I want a nice, clean game – from all of you!" She then kicked the chest, Aladdin showed Jack and Hiccup before, open and out came the Snitch and the Bludgers.

"There go the Bludgers", Tiana announced, "followed by the Golden Snitch! Remember, the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins the game."

The Snitch flew around Hiccup's head as he followed it and then it went around the Hufflepuff Seekers head (imagine Mitch from Paranorman), as he too followed it, and it zoomed away.

Toothiana threw the Quaffle in between all the players!

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Tiana announced.

A Ravenclaw grabbed the Quaffle, flew through all the other players, and threw the Quaffle at a hoop.

Hufflepuff's Keeper tried to stop the Quaffle, but failed.

There was a loud ding and Ravenclaw cheered.

"Crysta Mathis scores (Crysta from Ferngully)! Ten points for Ravenclaw!" Tiana presses the button on her display and the number shows under Ravenclaw's name. "Hufflepuff takes the Quaffle! Bark (the Ladybug from Ferngully) passes it to Pips Slater (Pips from Ferngully)!"

Pips threw the Quaffle to one of the hoops, but it was blocked by Ravenclaw's Keeper (imagine Jimmy Nuetron).

Ravenclaw got the Quaffle back, Crysta threw it again, but Jack hit a Bludger against the Quaffle - causing Crysta to miss.

"Way to go, Jack!" Elsa cheered.

"Uh…" Anna said.

Kristoff smiled at Elsa. "I thought we were cheering for Hiccup."

Elsa blushed and hunkered down.

"A great block from the new Hufflepuff Beater, Jack Frost!" Tiana practically cheered herself, aging on the crowd to also cheer, and they did.

Pips throws the Quaffle again.

Jimmy reaches for the Quaffle, but it accidently hits his head, knocks him off his broom, and he hits the sand below. Bark takes advantage and throws the Quaffle through the hoop.

Pips knocks into Bark. "The next time a player falls off their broom. You show them some respect and give their team the Quaffle. You hear me?"

Bark just nodded.

Tiana pressed the button and Hufflepuff gained ten points.

Ravenclaw makes the next point.

Jack hits a Bludger away and his broom starts moving about wildly. Jack yells as his broom thrashes about, making him flip and roll in the air.

"What's wrong with Jack's broom?" Gobber asks.

Elsa uses her binoculars to look at the stand below/behind Jack and sees Aster chanting. "It's Munds." She whispers to Kristoff, Anna, and Astrid. "He's jinxing the broom."

"Well what do we do?" Kristoff asks.

Elsa pulls out her wand. "Leave it to me." She then leaves.

Jack's broom flips him over, but luckily he's still holding on by one arm – he grabs the broom with his other hand as the broom continues to thrash about.

"Hurry, Elsa." Anna pleads.

Flynn hops up and down. "What's going on?"

Elsa makes it to the other stand, gets underneath the rows behind Aster, and puts her wand against his robe. "Lacarnum Inflamarae." The tail end of Aster's robe catches on fire and Elsa quickly leaves.

"You're on fire!" A man yells next to Aster.

Aster quickly stands up and knocks over a man behind him and that man knocks over Professor Weselton.

Jack's broom stops thrashing; Aster stomps out the fire – and Jack swings back on his broom…just in time to see Hiccup chase the Golden Snitch.

Hiccup chased the Snitch with Mitch right next to him. They start to shoulder ram each other, but Mitch gains the upper hand and knocks Hiccup around a stand. Hiccup quickly catches back up, the Snitch darts to the ground, and they follow.

Mitch notices how close they are getting to the ground and quickly pulls up and flies away.

Hiccup pulls up his broom at the last moment, stands on his broom, reaches out for the Snitch, steps on the front of the broom, and soars off! He rolls on the ground, quickly stands up, and starts heaving.

"Uh-oh." The other eight and Gobber say.

Gobber points at Hiccup. "We've all seen him puke out buckets before, that we have."

Then, Hiccup spits out the Golden Snitch onto his hands!

"He's got the Snitch!" Tiana yells. "Hiccup Haddock wins the game for Ravenclaw by 150 points!"

Toothiana flies by, blowing on a whistle. "Ravenclaw wins!"

Everyone starts to clap for Hiccup.

"Whoo!" Astrid cheers.

Hiccup's team hovered above him and clap for him.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled as he flew towards Hiccup. Jack jumped off his broom and tackled Hiccup with a hug! "Good game, buddy!"

The two then stand up while chuckling.

"You're not mad?" Hiccup asked.

"How could I be mad!?" Jack grinned from ear-to-ear. "I had so much fun! YEAH!" He put his left fist in the air, grabbed Hiccup's left wrist, and put it too in the air.

"WHOO!" They both cheered – which made the whole field cheer even louder.

Astrid and Elsa both smiled widely at the two boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Gobber and the nine are walking about and Gobber yells: "Nonsense! Why would Munds curse Jack's broom?"

"Who knows." Jack shrugged. "Why is he trying to get past that three headed dog?"

Gobber quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know about Cerberus?"

"That is such a better name for that dog." Rapunzel poked her head over Jack's shoulder, as she stood behind him.

Jack put his hand on Rapunzel's face and pushed her away; she allowed him to do so, but with a disgruntled noise.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at Gobber. "How do you know that dog's name?"

"Well he's mine, of course." Gobber put his hand on his chest and smiled. "Bought him from a distant relative and lent him to North to guard-"

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber cleared his throat. "Should not have said that, no more questions, it's top secret."

"But, Gobber", Merida started, "whatever Cerberus is guarding…Munds is trying to take it."

Gobber stopped and turned to the kids. "Dragon dung – Munds is a Hogwarts professor."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Professor or not, I know a spell when I see one. You can't blink and Munds never blinked."

"Exactly." Anna stood next to Elsa, crossed her arms, and put her nose in the air at Gobber.

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Listen to me. All of ya! You're snooping around things that shouldn't be pursued. It's dangerous!" Gobber sighed. "What that dog is guarding is between North and Drac."

"Dad!?" Flynn and Jack both asked.

Gobber's eyes widened. "I shouldn't have said that – should not have said that." He then walked off continuing to tell himself those same words.

"What do you think your dad knows?" Kristoff asked.

Flynn shrugged. "Don't know."

"I need to write him a letter." Jack said to Kristoff and Kristoff nodded.

X-Amount of days later, near the Christmas break, Merida and Rapunzel are sitting in the Great Hall playing wizard's chess.

Elsa and Anna walk up to the two, both carrying their suitcases – ready to leave for the holiday.

Rapunzel picks up the fallen pieces of one of Merida's chess pieces.

"Knight to E-5." Merida says and her knight moves to its spot.

Rapunzel grins. "Queen to E-5." The Queen stands in front of Merida's knight, picks up her chair, and destroys the knight!

Anna giggled. "Good move."

"Thank you." Rapunzel smiles and removes the destroyed knight. "Already packed, huh?"

"Yep." The twins nodded.

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "You're not leaving for the holiday?"

"Nah." Rapunzel shrugged. "I decided to stay with the gang."

Anna shrugged. "Well hopefully you six will be able to get more information over the break."

"Six?" Merida asked.

"Yeah." Elsa said. "Astrid decided to go home as well."

Rapunzel put her hands on her seat and leaned back. "Well, I doubt we'll find anything. I mean we searched all over the library. We looked for information on Gringotts, the dwarves there, Uncle Manny, Uncle North, Gobber, Munds, and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Heck, Jack hasn't even got a letter back from Uncle Manny yet."

"Odd." Elsa said. "Usually his dad is so open with him."

"Ahem." Anna said. "I know a place where you guys haven't looked yet."

"Anna…" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at Anna.

"Where?" Merida and Rapunzel asked.

Anna leaned forward and whispered: "The restricted section."

Elsa rolled her eyes, scoffed, and dragged Anna away.

"Merry Christmas." Anna waved.

"Merry Christmas." Merida and Rapunzel replied.

Jack awoke suddenly on Christmas morning to Flynn shaking him awake.

"Get up!" Flynn yelled. "We got presents to open!"

Jack pushed Flynn off his bed. "Christmas!" He quickly ran to the stairs leading to the common room and saw that everyone else was waiting for him to wake up. "Merry Christmas you guys." Jack smiled.

"Merry Christ-"

Flynn tackled Jack and they tumbled all the way down the stairs. When they landed on the floor of the common room – they started laughing.

Everyone smiled at them.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Idiots." She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Come on, we got presents to open!" Kristoff told them.

Jack and Flynn hopped up and jogged to their friends.

The ladies were first of course. Merida got a platter of Strawberry short-cakes. Rapunzel received some paint and paintbrushes. Kristoff got a gray toboggan and Hiccup got a notepad with a pin.

Flynn got a blue sweater with a white E stitched on the chest. "Oh, dad." Flynn dropped his shoulders and then looked at the letter that came with the sweater. Flynn then read the letter: "'Eugene, Please tell Jack to not meddle in things that shouldn't be meddled with. Love, Dad'." Flynn looked at Jack with eyes wide and lips pursed.

Jack snorted. "He couldn't have sent me that letter?"

Everyone else laughed as Jack opened his first present.

Jack held up a large long sleeved white v-neck shirt, a brown vest, and a brown poncho. "Huh." Jack looked at the clothes and then tried them on. "What do you guys think?"

"Looks good." They all said.

Flynn pointed at the floor. "What does dad's note say?"

Jack picked up the note. "'Because I know your gilet won't be warm enough, please wear this ensemble, and try something other than blue. Love, Dad'." Jack looked at himself one more time. "I like it – I think I'll start wearing this from now on." Jack smiled and then grabbed the other present.

"Who's that from?" Hiccup asked.

"Doesn't say." Jack shrugged. "It just has a letter that says: 'Your mother gave me this before she died. It's time for it to be returned to you. Use it well'." Jack opened the present and held out a cloak.

"A cloak?" Merida tilted her head at the garment.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and threw it around himself and his body disappeared!

They all gasped at the sight before them.

Jack spoke first. "The Invisibility Cloak!?"

Flynn ran up to Jack. "From the story?"

"There's no way." Rapunzel stated. "That's gotta be a replica of some sort."

Flynn chuckled. "Either way it's awesome!"

Hiccup picked up Jack's letter. "No name?" He observed.

"Nope." Jack replied. "It just says: 'Use it well'."

"Well what do you think of your gift?" Merida asked.

Jack shrugged and didn't look very pleased. "It's cool and all, but I really don't like the idea of being invisible."

"Well I do!" Flynn practically yelled. "Give it!" He took the cloak off of Jack and put it on himself.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel stormed up to him; and he gave her an angry look. "Don't you look at me like that." She put her finger in his face. "That's Jack's, now give it back to him!"

Flynn scoffed. "He doesn't want it!"

Jack looked at Rapunzel. "I really don't." He shook his head.

"Told you." Flynn cut his eyes at Rapunzel; and she swatted him across the back of his head. "Would you stop that!?" Flynn turned to her.

"No!" Rapunzel went to do it again, but Flynn ducked and covered his head with the cloak – making himself completely invisible.

"Ha." Flynn said. "Try to hit me now."

Rapunzel huffed and just stood there with her arms crossed; and everyone laughed at the two.

Later that night, Flynn walked to the restricted section with the invisibility cloak on, but his right arm wasn't covered; for he was carrying a lantern. He came up to the locked door, separating him from the restricted area, unlocked the door, and came inside.

Flynn sat his lantern on a table next to him and looked at the large area around him. "Where do I even start!?" He said loudly, threw his arms open and knocked over his lantern, causing it to break and go out. "Horse manure."

"Who's there?" Mildew called out.

Flynn ran for the exit.

"I know you're in there." Mildew said. "You can't hide."

Flynn stopped when he saw Mildew's light.

Mildew came around the corner, in the same hall as Flynn. "Who are you? Show yourself."

Flynn walked to Mildew's side, stepped into an isle of books, and waited for Mildew to pass. Once Mildew passed, Flynn walked onward, he was confronted by Mildew's cat, and the cat ran towards him, Flynn ran around the cat, and came across Munds pushing Weselton against a wall!

"Aster, I…" Weselton stammered in fear.

"I can assure you, Duke – you don't want me as an enemy." Munds threatened.

Weselton shook. "What do you mean?"

Munds gripped Weselton's robes tighter. "You know full well, what I mean."

Flynn covered his mouth to make sure they didn't hear him breathing, but when he came around them – Munds looked to the ground…hearing Flynn walk. Flynn got on his toes and started to back away as Munds reached out for him…but he missed.

Munds then pointed at Weselton. "We'll have to chat another time. Once, you've decided where your loyalties lie."

Mildew walked up to the professors. "Professors. Look what I found in the restricted section." He held up Flynn's lantern. "Still hot – which means a student is out of bed."

The three men ran off back to the library; Flynn opened the door behind him and came into a large room with a mirror to the right of the door.

"What in the world?" Flynn took off the cloak and walked up to the mirror. He stared at the mirror for a couple of seconds, saw a figure start to form at his right, walked a bit closer, and saw Martha standing to his right. Flynn smiled widely with a tear going down his face. "Mom?" Though Flynn knew Martha died before he was adopted and had only seen pictures of her – he always had this image of her face in the back of his mind that feels like a memory.

Martha smiled at Flynn and nodded.

Flynn looked to his right, but she wasn't there, she was only in the mirror. His smile dropped to a frown and another tear streaked his face as he looked at his mother. He ran his finger against her jaw line in the mirror; she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. When Flynn put his hand on hers, there was nothing there. He started to sob, he looked back at her; tears in her eyes as well; and he said: "I love you."

Martha smiled, and though he couldn't hear her say it, he was still able to read her lips. 'I love you too', he imagined her voice from his 'memory', and she sounded like an angel.

Flynn ran into Jack's dormitory and pushed Jack out of his bed. "Get up!" He commanded lowly.

"Wha-?" Jack poked his head up. "What is it? Who's there?"

Flynn revealed his face. "It's me you idiot. Get up I got to show you something!"

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

Flynn growled. "Come on!"

They came into the large room with the invisibility cloak on, took it off, and ran straight to the mirror.

Flynn smiled and pointed in front of the mirror. "Stand there, look in the mirror, and you'll see mom."

Jack's eyes shot open. "Really!?" He quickly stepped to where Flynn was pointing.

Flynn nodded and waited for Jack to react.

Jack smiled and let out a: 'Ha'.

"You see her?" Flynn asked.

Jack nodded and looked to the right of the mirror. "But who're y-?" Jack's eyes widened. "Mavis?"

Flynn looked where Jack was looking, but didn't see anyone. "Your twin sister? But why can I only see mom?"

Jack put his index finger up. He smiled at Mavis and wiped his eyes as they threatened to shed tears. He shrugged as he looked Mavis up and down, being the same age as him obviously, but also being shorter. He smiled once more and said: "You're so beautiful."

Mavis blushed and Jack saw her say: 'Thank you'.

Jack looked to his right, but Mavis wasn't there. "They're only in the mirror?" He asked Flynn.

"Yeah." Flynn nodded.

Jack kissed his finger tips and pressed them against Mavis' left cheek.

Mavis blushed, put her hand on Jack's shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

Jack could almost feel Mavis' kiss and he blushed as well. He looked at his mom and she was crying. Jack sniffled and said: "I love you both." He smiled at them and saw them say: 'We love you too'. Jack then openly sobbed and allowed his tears to run.

Flynn quickly wrapped Jack in a hug and they cried…

The next night, Jack sat looking at the mirror, with his ponchos hood over his head – smiling at the images of his loved ones.

"Back again, Jack?" North asked, standing some feet behind him.

Jack quickly stood and took off his hood.

"I see that like many before you, you have discovered the joy of the Mirror of Erised. I trust that you have realized what it does." He then walked up to Jack. "Let me give you a clue: the happiest man on earth would look in that mirror and see only himself – exactly as he is."

"It shows us what we want." Jack stated. "Whatever we want."

"Yes and no. It shows nothing more or less than the deepest desires of our hearts. You have never known your mother or your twin sister, but in this mirror – you see them standing next to you. But remember…this mirror does not give us knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of this mirror. Even gone mad. Which, is why I shall have removed tomorrow."

Jack quickly looked back at the mirror.

"I must ask you though, Jack – to never go looking for it again. It does us no good to dwell on dreams that cause us to forget to live."

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir."

North smiled. "For those two women will always be here." He poked Jack's chest. "At your center." He winked and smiled at Jack, causing Jack to also smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristoff and Hiccup are sitting in the library, reading, still searching for clues, and then…

"You guys!" Anna runs to them and they jump to attention. "I know what we need to be looking for now." She smiled at them.

Hiccup shrugged. "And that is?"

Anna bounced. "Something called: 'The Philosopher's Stone'."

"What's that?" Kristoff asked.

Anna sat in front of them. "If I knew, I would tell you."

"But how did you hear about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Me and Elsa decided to tell our parents about Jack's letter and a little bit of what's been going on."

Hiccup and Kristoff were about to scold Anna.

Anna put her index finger up to stop them. "We knew that mom and dad would start to talk about what we told them when we went to bed, so we stayed up and listened to them. The Philosopher's Stone was the only thing they could figure."

Kristoff looked at Hiccup, who was looking down at the table.

"Well", Hiccup started, "why are we sitting here? Let's get to reading!"

The three shot up and searched the library. After sometime, they searched book after book – until finally…Hiccup dropped a large book on the table.

"Found it!" He pointed at the page. "'The Philosopher's Stone was created by Oswald Agrebale. The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with immense powers. It can transform any metal into solid gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal'."

"Immortal?" Kristoff questioned.

"It means you'll live forever." Anna told him.

Kristoff thumped Anna on the head; and she let out a small: 'ow'.

"I know what it means, Anna." Kristoff then gestured for Hiccup to continue reading.

"'The last remaining piece belongs to Oswald Agrebale, the noted alchemist who just last year celebrated his 665th birthday'." Hiccup finished and he and Kristoff both whistled.

"That's what Cerberus is guarding." Anna said. "That's what's under that trapdoor – The Philosopher's Stone."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "We have to tell the others."

That night, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Astrid made their way to Gobber's house outside of Hogwarts' castle. They knocked on the door and Gobber opened the door.

"Gobber." Hiccup said with an exhale.

"Hello." Gobber greeted. "Don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood to entertain." Gobber started to close his door.

"We know about The Philosopher's Stone." The three said.

Gobber stopped and opened the door. "Great." He said sarcastically and allowed the children inside.

"We have reasons to believe that Munds is trying to steal it." Hiccup stated.

Gobber sighed. "Still have it out for him, eh?"

"We know he's after it." Astrid said. "We just don't know why."

Gobber shook his head. "Munds is one of the many professors protecting the stone. He is not trying to steal it!"

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"You heard me." Gobber pointed. "Now, leave. As I said before, I have no time for this."

"Hold on." Astrid pursued. "'One of the teachers'?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "There are more things defending the stone?"

"Spells and enchantments?" Kristoff asked.

Gobber nodded. "That there are. Waste of a time, if you ask me – no one alive can get past Cerberus. Well at least no one other than me and North." Gobber's eyes widened. "I should not have said that – I should NOT have said that!"

The pot, in the fireplace, behind Gobber began to shake. Gobber turned around, pulled out an egg, and quickly placed it on his dining table.

Hiccup furrowed his brows at Gobber. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Heh." Gobber scratched his chin. "I would believe so."

Astrid smirked. "How did you get it?"

"Won it." Gobber said proudly. "Got it off a stranger I met at a pub. Though, he was pretty happy to be rid of it."

The egg began to shake even more so – until it finally cracked open…to reveal a newborn dragon.

The dragon shook off part of its egg, made a chirp, and then looked at everyone.

Astrid squinted her eyes. "What kind of dragon is that?"

"It's a Terrible Terror." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Gobber asked, as he stared at the dragon. "Oh look at him – he knows who his mommy is." Gobber laughed and petted the dragon. "Hello, Norbert."

"Norbert?" Kristoff questioned.

"Well he's gotta have a name." Gobber said. "Don't you, Norbert?" Gobber tapped his fingers under Norbert's chin. "Tickle tickle."

Norbert then blasted fire at the lengths of Gobber's mustache.

"Uh-oh." Gobber laughed; damped his finger and thumb with his tongue and put out the flames on his moustache. "Clearly, I'll have to train him." Gobber laughed. "Who's that?" Gobber looked at his window.

Kristoff looked at the window and saw Hans' face vanish. "Hans." He growled the name.

"Oh my…" Gobber said.

The three walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Gobber did always want a dragon." Hiccup shrugged and Kristoff and Astrid nodded.

Kristoff then rolled his eyes. "And now Hans knows that Gobber has one."

Elinor then stepped out of a room, with a candle, in front of the three.

Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks. "We're bear food."

Hiccup and Astrid then looked at Elinor and Hiccup gulped loudly.

"Good evening." Elinor said with her eyes in the color of a bears.

Hans came up behind Elinor and grinned slyly at them.

Once Elinor had all four of them in front of her in her room, Hans to the far left though, she started her scolding. "Nothing at ALL – gives any of you the right to walk around the grounds during sleeping hours. Therefore, all four of you will have detention and fifty points taken away from you."

"Fifty!?" Astrid asked.

"Each." Elinor declared.

Hans stepped up a bit. "Excuse me professor. I think I heard you wrong. Did you say: 'all four of you'?"

"Aye, I did." Elinor nodded. "Though your intentions may have been 'honorable'", she quoted with her fingers, "you too were out of bed. You will join your classmates in detention – enjoy." She faked a smile.

The next night, the four teenagers walked towards Gobber's house with Mildew.

"Pity, they let the old punishments go." Mildew said. "Detention used to be: children hanging by their thumbs in the dungeons – gods I miss the screamin'."

They then made it to Gobber's house as he was coming outside.

"You'll be serving 'detention'", Mildew said the word sarcastically, "with Gobber tonight. He's got a job to do in the Dark Forest."

They stood in front of Gobber's built fire, while he sat on the other side.

"Sorry lot, this one, eh, Gobber?" Mildew chuckled and saw Gobber sniffling. "By Thor, you're not still crying about that dragon, are you?"

Gobber put his wand in his pocket, for his left arm was adorned with his crossbow. "Norbert's gone." He wiped a tear away. "North sent him to Ireland to be with a colony."

"Good." Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah." Astrid swung her arm in Hiccup's direction. "There he'll be with his own kind."

Gobber looked at them. "But what if the other dragons pick on him?"

Mildew rolled his eyes.

"Norbert's only a baby." Gobber then stood.

"For Odin's sake, pull yourself together!" Mildew said. "You're going into the Dark Forest. Got to have your wits – what's left of them that is." Mildew laughed.

"The Forest?" Hans looked at Mildew. "I thought you were kidding. We can't go in there."

Mildew squinted his eyes at Hans.

"We're not allowed…and there are-"

A howl was then heard from The Forest.

Hans gulped. "Werewolves."

Mildew lightly chuckled. "More than Werewolves…you can be sure of that. Goodnight." He then walked back to the castle.

"Alright." Gobber said. "Let's go."

They walked in the forest with Gobber's dog, Phil, until they came up to a fallen tree.

Gobber went to the side of the tree, knelt down, and put his fingers in a puddle of silver liquid.

When Gobber stood and the kids could see the liquid…

Hiccup asked: "And that is?"

"This is the reason why we're here." Gobber answered. "This is unicorn blood. I found a dead one weeks ago – now, this one…has been hurt bad by something."

Hiccup looked to his right and saw a figure walking away in the distance.

Gobber followed Hiccup's gaze, but didn't see anything. "So, we got to find the poor creature. Hiccup and Astrid – you two are coming with me…and Kristoff, you'll go with Hans."

Both boys scoffed.

"Then I get Phil." Hans said.

"Alright." Gobber shrugged. "He's more sheep than sheepdog, just so you know."

Hans and Kristoff both dropped their shoulders and looked at Phil – to see him licking himself.

While Hans and Kristoff walked with Phil, Hans started complaining.

"Wait until my father hears about this." Hans said. "The Krei family doesn't do service work."

"Krei?" Kristoff asked. "I thought your last name was SouthernIsle."

Hans sighed. "Isles is my middle name. The Southern Isles is one of mine and my parents favorite vacation spots."

"I don't like you, but – Krei is a cooler last name than: SouthernIsle."

"I dislike you as well – but I might take your opinion into consideration." Hans heard another howl and jumped!

Kristoff laughed. "Scared, Richie Rich?"

"Who's that?"

"You don't care much for Muggle stuff do you?"

"And you do?"

Kristoff nodded.

Hans rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Kristoff. "Come on, Phil." Hans 'pfft'd'. "Lousy Muggle lover thinks I'm scared."

After sometime, Phil led the boys to a unicorn carcass and Phil started to growl at the figure over the carcass.

"What is that?" Kristoff looked and his scar started to hurt; he jumped off his foot, lost balance, and fell down.

The figure hissed at the boys with unicorn blood trailing down its mouth.

Hans yelled, Phil yelped, and they ran away!

The figure slithered away from the unicorn, stood, and walked towards Kristoff.

"Help." Kristoff barely said.

Then a Centaur jumped over Kristoff, landed in front of the figure, challenged him by getting on its hind legs; and the figure flew away.

Kristoff got up and walked to the Centaur.

"Kristoff Haddock." The Centaur said. "You must leave the forest. You are known by many creatures here. The Forest is not safe, this time of night – especially for you."

"But, what was that thing you saved me from?" Kristoff asked.

"A horrible beast." The Centaur spat. "It's an awful crime to kill a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep you alive – even if you are on the verge of death, but at a terrible price." He looked at the carcass. "For killing something so pure, the moment its blood touches your lips…you will have a halved life. A cursed life."

"But who would do that?"

"You can't think of anyone?"

"You're telling me that the thing that killed the unicorn…that was drinking its blood – that was Drago?"

The Centaur leaned down to Kristoff. "Do you know what is hidden inside of Hogwarts?"

Kristoff nodded. "The Philosopher's Stone."

Phil barked as the gang showed up, some feet away.

"Kristoff!" Hiccup ran to his younger brother.

Gobber lowered his crossbow. "Hello, Creek." He said to the Centaur (imagine Little Creek from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron with Spirit's body). "See you've met our friend, Kristoff. You alright?" He asked Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded and Hiccup hugged him.

"Kristoff." Creek said and the brothers separated. "This is where I must leave you. You are safe – for now…good luck." He then trotted away.

In the Hufflepuff common room, Jack and Rapunzel sat on the couch with Anna standing in front of the fireplace.

"So, you're telling me that Drago is in The Forest, right now?" Jack asked Anna.

"Yes." Anna nodded. "Kristoff said that Drago is living off of unicorn blood. We had it wrong. Munds isn't trying to get the stone for himself – he's getting it for Drago. Drago can make The Elixir of Life and make himself immortal." She sat down on a chair.

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think he'll try to kill us?"

Jack sighed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Anna lightly laughed. "And to think I've been worried about my finals."

"We're forgetting something." Rapunzel put up her finger. "Who is the strongest wizard in Hogwarts?"

Jack and Anna shrugged.

"North." Rapunzel said. "As long as Uncle North is here at Hogwarts – we're safe…that was Gobber's promise to our parents."

The next day, Rapunzel, Jack, and Flynn were coming out of a class together.

"You know", Rapunzel started, "mom always told me about how hard Hogwarts finals were, and while that final was hard, I'm glad I was able to think about something other than my possible demise."

"Hey, thanks for reminding me." Flynn said. "And here I was thinking about my possible F."

Jack groaned. "Does anyone else's scar feel like it's burning?"

"Yeah." Rapunzel put her hand behind her ear. "But I've been trying to ignore it."

Flynn put his hand on his scar. "Mine feels like it's being stabbed."

Jack rubbed his chin. "You know, mine and Kristoff's scars hurt when we got here to Hogwarts."

"Maybe it's a warning." Rapunzel shrugged.

Flynn smiled. "Of our possible demises?" He and Rapunzel laughed, but Jack just rolled his eyes.

Soon they heard a whistle, looked up, and saw Gobber playing an instrument in front of his house.

"Of course." Jack said lowly and stormed towards Gobber's.

Rapunzel and Flynn followed.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"The one thing Gobber wants most in the world; a random stranger has it at a pub of all places." Jack explains. "How many people do that, huh? We're all idiots." Rapunzel giggled at Jack's statement.

They then ran to Gobber.

"Gobber." Jack said when they stopped in front of him. "Who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

Gobber shrugged. "Never saw his face – he kept his hood up."

"You and him must've talked though." Jack continued.

Gobber rubbed his chin. "He wanted to know what kind of creatures I looked after. I told him: 'after having took care of Cerberus…a dragon would be no problem'."

"Was he interested in Cerberus?" Jack grinned.

"Well of course!" Gobber threw his hand in the air. "How often do you come across a three-headed dog? I told him that you gotta know how to calm such a beast if you want to keep it. Take Cerberus for example: play him a song and he'll go right to sleep." Gobber smiled.

The kids smiled too.

Gobber frowned. "I shouldn't have said that."

The kids then ran off.

"Wait!" Gobber stood up, looked down at his wooden leg, and dropped his arms. "I'm not gonna catch up with 'em."

The three ran into Toothiana's classroom and there was a female ghost writing away in one of the desks (imagine Discord from Sinbad).

Flynn stopped next to the ghost. "Hi." He smiled, showing all of his teeth.

The ghost giggled. "Hi."

"Do you wanna feel alive again?" Flynn continued his charm.

The ghost tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'd love to."

Flynn stood up straight. "Well ready or not, because…here comes the Smolder." He looked down and Rapunzel grabbed his ear.

"Come on you!" Rapunzel pulled Flynn to Toothiana's desk.

"Yes?" Toothiana asked.

Jack answered: "We have to see our Uncle North now, please."

Toothiana frowned. "He's not here. He received an urgent letter from the Ministry of Magic and left."

"No…" Flynn stumbled back.

Rapunzel shook her head. "This is important!"

"This is about The Philosopher's Stone." Jack said.

Toothiana leaned back in her chair. "How do you know-?

"Someone is going to steal it." Flynn interrupted.

Toothiana stood. "I don't care to know how you know, but the stone is well protected. Now, go back to your rooms. Quietly, please."

As they were leaving, the ghost turned to Flynn.

"Bye." She said flirtatiously.

Flynn grinned. "Bye." He said in his flirtatious way.

Rapunzel swatted him across the back of the head.

Once they made it into the halls, Jack stopped, and looked at Rapunzel and Flynn.

"That was no stranger Gobber met." Jack said. "It was Munds. Which means, he knows how to get past Cerberus."

Rapunzel nodded. "And with Uncle North gone-"

She was interrupted by Munds.

"Good afternoon." He meekly said to the children, behind them. "Now, what would three young students such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

Rapunzel started to stammer and Munds cocked his head to the side.

"Be careful." Munds said. "People will think you're…" he looked at Jack to see Jack staring him down and he was clearly surprised by Jack's intensity, "…up to something." He then stormed away.

Rapunzel looked at Flynn and Jack. "Now what?"

"We all go down the trap door." Jack said and looked back at her. "Tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup and Flynn ran down into the Ravenclaw common room, Flynn holding the Invisibility Cloak, ready to meet the others.

Once they made it downstairs, they heard Meatlug croaking.

"Meatlug?" Flynn squinted his eyes.

Hiccup looked at the chair next to Meatlug. "Then that means."

Fishlegs stood from the chair. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Listen, Fishlegs." Flynn started. "We were-"

"No!" Fishlegs interrupted. "I'm not letting you leave. Ravenclaw will lose more points. I-I'll fight you if you try to leave." He put up his fists.

"Sorry, Fishlegs." Hiccup stepped up to him. "Petrificus Totalus." He used the spell on Fishlegs.

Fishlegs locked up and fell to the ground.

Flynn gulped. "You know – you're middle name suits you sometimes."

Hiccup grinned. "Something for you to remember."

Then the others came inside.

Astrid was taken aback by the sight. "What the?" She looked at Fishlegs.

"Aw." Merida walked up to Fishlegs and hunkered over him. "Poor dear."

Before anyone else could say anything –

"We don't have time for this." Jack said. "Who's all going and who's not?"

"We're all going." Elsa pulled out her wand.

"What?" Anna asked. "We can't all fit under the cloak."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Everyone – just get under the cloak."

They all did as they were told.

Kristoff looked down. "Well our feet aren't invisible."

Elsa then put the tip of her wand against the cloak. "As the Muggles say: 'three times the charm'." She cleared her throat. "Engorgio." The cloak became larger and dropped a bit lower. "Engorgio. Engorgio." After that, the cloak covered them entirely.

All they guys then said: "Huh."

After some time, they made it to Cerberus' door.

Hiccup pointed his wand at the lock. "Alohomora."

The door unlocked, they went inside, and they heard a harp playing.

"He's sleeping?" Kristoff asked.

Cerberus snored and the Invisibility Cloak flew off of them.

"Munds." Jack sneered. "He put a spell on that harp."

They all started walking to Cerberus.

Flynn gagged. "Gah, Cerberus sure does have bad breath."

Astrid saw Cerberus' paw on the trapdoor. "We have to move his paw."

They all got ready to push his paw.

"Now." Astrid said and they pushed the paw away with ease.

The harp stopped playing.

"You guys…" Anna stood and stared at the harp.

Elsa gulped. "Anna…" She grabbed Anna's face, turned her head, and they watched Cerberus awake.

"The door!" Merida yelled and quickly opened the trapdoor.

Once it was open, Cerberus stepped on it, breaking it off its hinges. Cerberus began to growl at all of them.

Rapunzel looked at the harp, Cerberus, and then at Flynn. She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the harp. "Over here!" She got Cerberus' attention.

Jack was about to yell, but Elsa covered his mouth.

Cerberus stepped towards the duo.

Rapunzel grabbed Flynn's face and turned him towards her. "Look at me."

Flynn saw how calm she was and then calmed down himself.

" _All those days…watching – from the windows."_ Rapunzel sang and Cerberus stopped growling. _"All those years – outside looking in."_ Cerberus yawned and Rapunzel nodded at the others to leave. _"All that time…never even knowing."_ They all started to jump down the trapdoor. _"Just how blind I've been. Now I'm here…blinking – in the starlight."_

They all made it down, landing on a mass of vines, but could still hear Rapunzel singing.

" _Now I'm here…suddenly – I see."_

"What a voice." Kristoff looked back up the trapdoor/hole.

" _Standing here – it's all so clear."_

Jack chuckled. "We're lucky these plants are here."

" _I'm where I'm meant to be."_

Hiccup saw all the vines moving. "Whoa!" He almost stood.

" _And at last I see the light!"_

They all heard Cerberus plop down asleep and they jumped!

" _And it's like…the fog…has lifted."_

The vines started to wrap around all of them.

" _And at last I see the light."_

They all started to move around – fighting against the vines grasp.

" _And it's like…the sky – is new."_

"Don't fight it." Elsa said. "It's The Devil's Snare. If you don't relax it will kill you faster."

" _And it's warm and real and bright."_

"Kill us faster!?" Kristoff barked. "Now, I'm really calm!" He continued to struggle.

" _And the world has somehow shifted."_

Elsa sneered at Kristoff and then she and Anna sunk downward.

" _All at once – everything looks different."_

"Elsa! Anna!" Jack, Astrid, and Hiccup yelled Elsa's name and Kristoff and Merida yelled Anna's.

" _Now that I – see you."_ Rapunzel winked at Flynn and gestured for him to sing.

"Now what!?" Kristoff tugged at the vines.

"Relax!" Anna and Elsa yelled.

Flynn found his courage. _"All those days. Chasing...down a daydream."_

"Heh." Jack let out. "Who knew he could sing?" Jack smiled and relaxed to Flynn's voice.

" _All those years - living in a blur_ _."_

Jack sunk down the vines.

" _All that time – never truly seeing."_

Astrid relaxed.

" _Things –"_

Astrid then sunk down the vines.

" _The way…they were."_

Hiccup relaxed.

" _Now…she's here."_

Hiccup too sunk down the vines.

" _Shining in the starlight."_

Merida relaxed.

" _Now she's here…suddenly."_

Merida sunk down the vines.

" _I know."_

"Help!" Kristoff yelled.

" _If she's here."_

"Why isn't the song relaxing him?" Anna questioned.

" _It's crystal clear."_

Hiccup shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya."

" _I'm where I'm meant to go!"_

"What can we do?" Astrid asked.

Kristoff screamed again and the vines wrapped around his mouth and throat.

Both Rapunzel and Flynn started singing. _"And at last I see the light!"_

"That's it!" Elsa yelled and pointed her wand at the vines. "Lumus Solem!" She casted a large light at the vine trap, it roared, and dropped Kristoff.

Kristoff hit the ground and stayed there.

"Kristoff?" Hiccup rushed to his side.

Astrid cautiously walked forward. "Is he…?"

Hiccup sighed. "No." He looked back at everyone. "He was just choked out. I'm gonna stay here with him."

"No." Anna shook her head.

Everyone looked her.

"He's your brother – and that means you won't have a stable mindset if someone attacks." Anna continued.

Jack shrugged and gestured at Anna. "She's right."

Hiccup sighed and struggled to put Kristoff on his back. "Okay." Hiccup stood and turned to Anna. "Take care of him."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder, they smiled at each other, and Elsa, Jack, Merida, and Astrid went off.

Hiccup came up to Anna. "I trust you." He hugged her tightly.

Anna squeezed Hiccup back; and Hiccup followed the others.

"Does anyone else hear wings?" Jack asked and opened the door to a large room that had keys with wings slowly flying around.

Merida spun around, looking at the keys. "Birds?"

"I think they're keys." Astrid said.

Elsa looked at the door ahead of them. "One of them must unlock that door."

They all stopped in front of a floating broom.

Hiccup smiled at Jack. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jack smiled back. "Oh yeah."

Everyone else realized what they were talking about, voicing out an: 'Oh'.

"But which one?" Elsa pondered and tapped her foot.

Merida gestured to the door. "Maybe a big rusty one like the door."

"That's it!" Hiccup and Jack pointed upward.

"The one with the broken wing." Jack stated.

Astrid shrugged. "Which one of you is going to fly up and get it?"

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, but Hiccup went for the broom.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's wrist! "One: Kristoff got injured just before."

Hiccup took his hand away from the broom.

"Two: this can't be as simple as it seems – and three…" Jack grinned up at the keys, "…: I didn't get a chance to show off my Seeker skills." Jack then looked at everyone with a stern face. "Go over to the door. I don't know what will happen and someone needs to catch the key when I throw it, to unlock the door."

They all went to the door, as Jack suggested.

Jack touched the broom, heard all the keys start to flap their wings furiously, looked up, and saw all of them fly down to him! Jack got on the broom.

All the keys flew around him and were cutting him.

He flew into the sky, swatting away key after key…he stopped momentarily – and saw the key with the broken wing. He quickly went for the key, some keys behind him…while others were around him still. He caught the key, swatted some others away, and flew towards his friends. "Here!" He yelled and threw the key to Elsa.

Elsa jumped and caught the key…she stopped and watched Jack.

"Elsa?" Merida asked.

Elsa turned around with eyes wide in fear and her face splattered with blood.

"Open the door!" Hiccup grabbed Elsa's arm and pushed her to the door.

Hiccup held the door for the girls. "Jack!" He yelled, got behind the door, and waited for Jack.

Jack swatted some more keys away, flew into the next room; Hiccup slammed the door – the keys all slammed against the door…and then Hiccup heard Elsa scream.

Hiccup quickly ran up to them all and saw Jack covered in cuts and blood – lying in a small pool of blood. "Oh gods…"

Elsa knelt next to Jack and pulled out her wand. "I'll stay here and try to heal his wounds." She wiped away a tear and some of the blood on her face. "You all go!" She turned to them.

"A-Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

Elsa sniffled and put Jack's head on her lap. "Yes. Now go!"

The three begrudgingly walk ahead…

They soon opened up large double doors and came into a room with a life sized Wizard's Chess board and pieces.

"Where's Rapunzel when you need her?" Merida asked.

They stepped up to the center of the board, looked around, and then fire pits around the board became lit.

"The door!" Hiccup pointed past all the chess pieces in front of them.

They walked towards the door, but the pawns in front of them blocked the path with their swords. They backed away and the pawns sheathed their swords.

"Now what?" Astrid asked.

Merida gulped. "I guess we gotta play to get pass." Merida turned around and saw two empty spaces in the Black army. "An empty Bishop square and a Queen-side castle – Hiccup you take the Bishop's place and Astrid you take the Queen-side castle." Merida then smiled at a Knight piece. "I'm going to be a Knight."

They got into place and Merida petted her piece.

"Hello, Angus the Horse." Merida said to her piece.

A white Pawn went ahead two spaces.

Astrid looked to Merida. "Is this going to be like real Wizard's Chess?"

Merida looked at a Pawn. "You there! Go to D-5!"

Merida's pawn went to its commanded spot and it was shattered by the white Pawn's swords!

Hiccup gulped. "I think that answers your question."

Then, the game went on – chess piece upon chess piece was destroyed. Merida made tough decisions, making sure Hiccup and Astrid didn't move from their spots – in fear that they might get hurt like Kristoff and Jack.

Until finally; the White Queen destroyed a piece in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the board. "Oh no."

"You see it to, eh?" Merida asked.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"I have to put the King in Check." Merida answered.

"But the Queen will attack you!" Astrid yelled.

"I know." Merida said. "But once I'm defeated, Hiccup can put the King in Checkmate…and he can go on ahead." Merida stared down the King. "Knight to H-3!" She went to her spot. "Check."

The White Queen turned to Merida, went to the spot next to her, and slashed the Knight in half; causing pieces to hit Merida and her to fall off onto the tile board!

Astrid yelled: "Merida!"

"Don't move!" Hiccup yelled. "We're still playing." He quickly went ahead to the spot where he needed to be. "Checkmate." He said loudly and the King dropped its sword, signaling the end of the game.

Astrid and Hiccup quickly rushed to Merida.

"Merida?" Astrid asked, but there was no response.

"Take care of her." Hiccup said. "Then go to the Owlery and send a message to Uncle North."

Astrid nodded. "Will do."

"Why me though?" Hiccup asked. "Why not you? You're so much stronger than I am, Astrid."

Astrid lightly laughed. "I'm all brawn, but you have wits and skills. Magic skills way beyond me." She smiled at Hiccup; causing him to smile too. She then punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Hiccup grabbed his arm.

"That's for calling me: 'milady'." Astrid scolded.

"You hit me for that NOW?" Hiccup dropped his shoulders.

Astrid grabbed his arm, pulled him to her, and kissed his cheek. "And that's for – everything else." She smiled at him.

Hiccup smiled, stood, and ran off.

Astrid's face turned to worry and she watched leave through the door. "Go."


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup walked down the stairs, hopefully – the end of this journey, he didn't know what to expect…except maybe Professor Munds. His scar started to throb in pain; he winced loudly, and rubbed the scar. 'Again?' He questioned. He came to the final set of stairs and saw Professor Weselton standing in front of the mirror Jack and Flynn told him about, The Mirror of Erised. "You?" Hiccup asked.

Weselton turned to Hiccup.

"No." Hiccup said. "I thought Munds-"

Weselton chuckled. "He does seem to be the type, doesn't he? Well other than him, who would suspect poor lowly little Weselton…or as they tend to call me: 'Weaseltown' – another thing to hide who I truly am."

"But, during the Qudditch match", Hiccup started, "Munds tried to kill Jack."

Weselton smiled and shook his head. "I tried to kill him! If Munds' cape hadn't caught afire and knocked me over, I would've killed him…whether he was chanting his countercurse or not."

"Munds tried to save Jack?"

"I knew the danger you nine were – especially after Halloween."

"So, you let the troll in!"

"You truly are the smartest aren't you?" Weselton grinned. "Unfortunately, Munds wasn't distracted. While everyone ran about, he headed me off at the third floor. Of course…he never trusted me again." He turned back to the mirror; and Hiccup's scar started to hurt again. "He hardly left me alone – he doesn't understand. I'm never alone – never. What exactly does this mirror do? I see what I desire: me holding the Stone…but how do I get it!?"

"Use the child!" A voice yelled from nowhere.

Hiccup looked around frantically, but saw no one else.

Weselton turned to Hiccup. "Come here now, Haddock!"

Hiccup then walked down the stairs and stood next to Weselton.

Weselton stared at Hiccup. "Tell me what you see."

Hiccup watched his reflection pull out a stone from his right pocket, The Philosopher's Stone. Hiccup's reflection held up the stone, winked at Hiccup, and then put the Stone back into his pocket. Hiccup felt his pocket and felt the Stone! He lightly jumped and looked back at the mirror.

"What is it!? What do you see?" Weselton asked.

"I-I'm shaking hands with North." Hiccup said. "I won the House Cup."

Hiccup heard the voice again. "Lies."

"Tell me the truth!" Weselton yelled. "What do you see!?"

"Let me speak to the boy." The voice said.

"But, you're not strong enough, Master." Weselton said.

"I have enough strength for this."

Weselton turned to Hiccup, as Hiccup backed away – but he stopped to watch Weselton unravel his head…to show Drago's face on the back of his head!

Drago smiled. "Haddock – we meet again."

"Drago." Hiccup shuttered.

"Yes." Drago said. "Do you see what I have become? Do you see what I must do to survive? Living off another – like a parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me…but it cannot give me a body! But – that's why you're here."

"The Stone." Hiccup ran away.

"Stop him!" Drago commanded.

Weselton pulled out his wand. "Crucio!"

Hiccup was hit by the curse and fell back down the stairs.

"You're a fool." Drago said. "I do not need the Stone."

"What?" Weselton asked.

Hiccup looked at his pocket. "Y-You don't want the Stone?" Hiccup sat up.

"Of course not!" Drago yelled. "I merely let this tiny fool believe that I was after it, to hide my true agenda."

"You may not want the Stone." Weselton said. "But I do!" He ran for Hiccup.

Hiccup tried to get up, but Weselton knocked him down and reached into Hiccup's pocket.

"You fool!" Drago yelled at Weselton.

Hiccup grabbed Weselton's hand and Weselton's hand started to smoke and turn to ash.

"Ah!" Weselton yelled as he watched his hand and backed away from Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at his hands and stood.

"What is this!?" Weselton said as his entire hand disintegrated.

"Fool!" Drago yelled. "We cannot touch him!"

"Thanks for the tip." Hiccup said, ran to Weselton, and put his hands on his face.

"AAHH!" Weselton stumbled away as his skin burned – his entire body slowly turned to ash and his robes fell to the ground.

Hiccup looked at all the ash; he turned to the stairs, and started to walk away. Then…he heard something behind him – he turned around and saw a dust cloud with Drago's face.

Drago yelled and flew to Hiccup; Hiccup yelled and inhaled all the dust. Hiccup fell to the ground, his body ached all over, and his eyes turned a brighter green.

"I have you now, boy." Drago said…from inside Hiccup's mind. "Your body might be young and feeble, but it will do…" Drago laughed.

"Get out." Hiccup said.

"Did I scare you boy? Did I really convince you that I wanted your body?" Drago laughed again.

Hiccup felt as if he was hit by a train! He yelled at the top of his lungs!

Drago maniacally laughed. "Goodbye, Hiccup Haddock! I thank you!" The dust exited out Hiccup's mouth and left.

Hiccup fell unconscious and hit the floor.

Days later, Hiccup woke up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

"Hiccup!" Valka wrapped her arms around her boy.

"Mom? Ouch!" Hiccup winced at Valka's grip.

"You're hurting the boy, Valka." Stoick told her and put his hand on Hiccup's head. "My boy." Stoick smiled.

Valka wiped a tear away as she leaned back, away from Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at his parents.

"Hey." Hiccup heard and looked to his right, and saw Kristoff step from behind Stoick.

"Kristoff!" Hiccup quickly sat up. "Ow!" He quickly laid back down.

"Don't do that!" Valka scolded Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He then looked at Kristoff. "You're okay." He smiled.

"Yeah." Kristoff smiled and put his hand on Hiccup's knee. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

"Oh." Valka smiled. "This reminds me of when you two were little. Kristoff would always kiss Hiccup on the forehead – when Hiccup was hurt, when they got up in the morning, and when they went to bed."

Hiccup and Kristoff just rolled their eyes and smiled at their mom.

"When did you two get here?" Hiccup asked his parents.

"Yesterday." Stoick answered.

Hiccup then looked at all the cards and candy in front of him on a table. "Whoa." Hiccup smiled.

"Your father and brother have been trying to eat some of your candy." Valka stared the two down. "I had to keep them off of it all."

Hiccup lightly laughed and looked at his mom. "You could've let them have at least one each."

"We told you!" Stoick and Kristoff yelled and went for the candy.

"Good afternoon." North walked into the room.

"Good afternoon." The Haddock's responded.

North stood next to Hiccup and looked at the other three. "May I speak to Hiccup alone?"

"Of course." Valka stood and the three then left.

"Gifts from your fans." North gestured to all the candy and cards.

"Fans?" Hiccup asked.

North cleared his throat and walked over to the gifts. "What happened between you and Professor Weaseltown –"

"Weselton." Hiccup corrected, begrudgingly.

North nodded. "Weselton – is a secret. So, as per usual…the whole school knows." North smiled and Hiccup smiled back. "Ah." North picked up a Chocolate Frog box. "I see the twins have eaten all of your chocolate."

"Anna and Elsa?" Hiccup asked. "What about Jack, Eugene, and Rapunzel? Are they okay?"

North rose his hand to stop Hiccup. "They're all fine – though if I recall…Eugene prefers to be called: Flynn Rider."

"That he does." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "What happened to the Stone!?"

"Relax, Hiccup." North said. "The Stone was destroyed. My friend Oswald and I have had a little chat..." he walked to Hiccup's side, "and agreed that it was best to do so."

"But..." Hiccup looked up at North "Agrebale – he'll die, won't he?"

North then sat down. "He has enough Elixir to keep himself alive. But – he will indeed die."

"When I faced Weselton, the Stone was in my pocket…how? I saw my reflection in the mirror-"

North held up his index finger. "You see – a person who wants to find the Stone, may find it, but not use it…would be able to get it. That is one of my brilliant guesses." North whispered.

Hiccup chuckled. "Drago never wanted the Stone…"

North sat up straight. "Then what did he want?"

"He said: he wanted me."

"And you alone?"

Hiccup shook his head. "He didn't specify. Why do you ask?"

North patted Hiccup's knee and stood. "Once I am able to answer my own questions – then I will be able to answer yours, I presume."

"He'll be back."

"That he will."

"Why couldn't I touch him? When I did…Professor Weselton turned to ash."

"Love." North smiled.

"Love?" Hiccup cocked his head. "From who?"

North sighed. "What I am about to tell you, must stay a secret. For, your parents and the parents of your friends do not want you nine – especially Flynn and Jack – to know this."


	12. Chapter 12

Kristoff and Hiccup walk out of the Hospital Wing together, as North talks to their parents, they come up to the other seven, waiting up a stair case. Kristoff and Hiccup stop and watch their friends talk for a second, Hiccup frowns when he sees Jack and Flynn, then Kristoff loudly clears his throat.

They all look at Hiccup, he quickly puts on a smile, and they all smile at him. "Hiccup!" They ran down the stairs and Hiccup's smile becomes a genuine one.

"You're all okay!" Hiccup rejoices and hugs Merida.

"Aye", Merida says, "all thanks to you."

Hiccup looked at Jack. "Jack." He said the name like a sigh of relief.

"Hey, buddy." Jack said; and the two hugged.

When they let go, Jack turned Hiccup around, and Hiccup was in a circle of his friends. He smiled and…

"Ah!" He stumbled forward – being hit by Astrid.

"That's for scaring me." Astrid told Hiccup. As he quickly stuttered and asked if it was always going to be like that with her, she smiled, rolled her eyes, grabbed his shirt, pulled him to her, and kissed him on the lips.

"Ohhh." The others all said.

Astrid and Hiccup separated.

Hiccup shrugged. "I could get used to it." He smiled at Astrid; and she batted her eyelashes at him.

North walked up. "It's time to get ready; don't you think?"

"Get ready?" Flynn asked.

They all stood there for a second.

"THE HOUSE CUP!" They all yelled and ran for the Great Hall.

Hiccup was holding Astrid's hand as they ran.

The Great Hall banners were Slytherin, more than likely being the winner of the House Cup, and the nine eagerly waited for North to declare the winner. Though it didn't seem like his house was going to win, Hiccup was happy for Astrid.

North nodded to Toothiana and she dinged her cup with a utensil. The students soon silenced and North stood.

"Another year gone by." North said. "And now, the House Cup needs to be awarded and the points stand as such: fourth place – Gryffindor with 260 points; third place – Hufflepuff with 340; second place – Ravenclaw with 350; and first place – Slytherin with 360!"

All the houses clapped for every other house, but Ravenclaw and Slytherin cheered for themselves.

"All thanks to us." Tuffnut and Ruffnut pointed their thumbs at themselves when Slytherin was said to have the most points.

Astrid puffed. "We probably could've had 400 points if it wasn't for you two."

Elsa giggled at Astrid.

"Nuh-uh." Tuff said. "You and Hans costed us 100 points alone in one night."

Ruff stuck her tongue out at Astrid.

Elsa tried not to laugh.

"Oh, just eat your chocolate." Astrid told Elsa.

North continued to speak. "Yes, well done, Slytherin – well done! However…recent events must be taken into account."

Munds shot his head at North.

"I have a few last minute points to award." North stated. "To Elsa Arendal, for the swift use of intellect…while some were in grave peril – 50 points."

Slytherin and the other seven clapped and cheered.

"Second: goes to Merida DunBroch…for the best-played game of chess…that Hogwarts has ever seen. I award: 50 points."

Gryffindor and the others clapped and cheered.

"I taught her well." Rapunzel bragged.

"And third…" North started, "…to Mr. Hiccup Haddock – for intellect and great courage. I award Ravenclaw 60 points."

Ravenclaw roared.

Flynn practically jumped. "We're tied with Slytherin!" He told Hiccup.

"Finally…" North continued, "…it takes a great deal of nerve to stand up to your enemies – but even more so to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points…to Fishlegs Ingerman."

All of Ravenclaw clapped and cheered for Fishlegs, as he sat there in shock, until someone shook him and he grinned from ear-to-ear.

North cleared his throat. "If my calculations are correct…a change of decoration should be in order." He clapped his hands twice and the banners went from Slytherin to Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw wins the House Cup!"

All the houses stood, clapped, and cheered.

"Yes!" Gobber yelled. "Oop." He said and started to just clap once more.

Then all the houses threw their hats into the air; except for Hans, who threw his hat to the floor.

While everyone was shaking hands and patting Fishlegs and Hiccup; Hiccup smiled at Gobber who winked at him.

Days later, all of Hogwarts prepared to leave and go back home.

"Hurry up." Gobber rushed some kids. "Train's leavin' let's get a move on!"

Jack walked up to Elsa and Anna in his Christmas clothes that Drac bought him.

"That really does suit you." Elsa told Jack.

Jack smiled. "Why thank you." He then looked at Elsa and Anna's new ensembles.

Elsa wore blue boots, a long blue skirt, and a blue open button shirt over a black t-shirt, and a black head-wrap.

While, Anna wore black slip on shoes, a green skirt that stopped at her ankles, a black belt, a dark green halter top over a green t-shirt, and she had her braids behind her.

"Christmas clothes?" Jack asked.

The twins nodded. "Same as you." They stated.

The three smiled and went towards the train.

Once all of them had their stuff on board; Hiccup was about to go inside, with the others behind him, but stopped.

"What's up?" Kristoff asked.

Hiccup looked at Gobber. "Come on."

They all went to Gobber.

"Ahh." Gobber gestured to all of them. "I was worried you all were gonna leave without saying bye."

The kids all chuckled/giggled and then they all hugged him at once.

"Oh!" Gobber laughed and took turns hugging them all. "Now go on, all ah ya."

"You better visit more often." Merida put her fists on her hips.

Jack then pointed his wand at Gobber. "Or else I'll mess you up!" He grinned.

Gobber grabbed Jack's wand and put the supposed tip in Jack's hand, having the crook out as it were the tip. "Well now you can at least." Gobber chuckled.

"That's why none of my spells worked this year!" Jack stared at his wand. "Dang it, Mr. Porter!" He walked off to the train as everyone laughed at him.

The others looked back at Gobber.

"Bye, Gobber." Hiccup said.

They all started to walk away and the others said their goodbyes as they all waved.

"Bye." Gobber waved. "I'll see you all soon!"

They boarded the train and waved at Gobber one last time as the train left.

Gobber wiped a tear away. "I'm gonna miss seeing them every day."


End file.
